being kurt and blaine
by unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows
Summary: the lifes of kurt and blaine: going from being friends in Dalton to being married and living with each other in new York.
1. Chapter 1

_**hi so this is my first story and I hope you like it :)**_

_**I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of a good one.**_

* * *

Blaine had totally zoned out of the conversation, focusing only on Kurt's lips, mesmerised by them actually, letting his thoughts drift to places he knew he shouldn't especially as Kurt was one of his best friends. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked up at David who was glaring at him from across the table, siting next to Kurt.

**'what?' **Blaine mouthed.

David, who had a sly grin on his face, exchanged a glance with Wes, Wes tried to stifle a laugh but failed and Kurt stopped what he was originally talking about.

**"what's funny" **Kurt asked, his head cocked to one side, confused.

_he looks so cute like that_ Blaine thought to himself, suddenly bringing himself back to reality as he remembered Wes and David having laughing fits across the table he knew his best friends and he knew what they were thinking, he knew that when they got back to their dorm room that Wes will be harassing him about liking Kurt,ovbiously he would play dumb and pretend he didn't know what he was talking about.

Kurt looked at his watch and decided it was late enough to go to bed, he got up from the table and shouldered his bag.

**"it's nine thirty, I'm going up to bed"** he smiled sweetly before turning and made his way up to his dorm room, as he started mid-term he had a single room, which he was grateful for. he got changed into his blue Dalton academy pyjamas and folded his uniform, placing it at the bottom of his closet. He climbed into bed after texting blaine -something he did every night.

_night :)-kurt_

* * *

Blaine's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket and opened the new text, not being able to take the smile off his face before Wes or David noticed.

**"ooooo,is it from kurt?" **Wes cooed, already knowing the answer. Blaine stood, grabbing his bag.

**"please don't tell us you're about to go up there and make gay babies with him"** David teased, bumping Wes' fist.

**"very funny guys, very funny. No, I'm going up to bed"** Blaine responded with a large amount of sarcasm filling his voice.

_night Kurt, don't forget tomorrows pancake day for breakfast so wake up early ;)- Blaine_

Wes and David followed him, asking questions that Blaine wasn't paying attention to. When he got to his dorm room he turned to look at his two friends that were smiling at him.

**"what?"** Blaine asked, knowing what was about to come.

**"when are you finally going to tell us what you two did earlier?"** Wes asked raising an eyebrow menacingly.

**"we didn't ****_do_**** anything, we got coffee as usual"** Blaine remarked opening the door to his room and making his way to his bed, Wes and David following in, but both sitting on Wes' bed.

**"so it was just a usual coffee date"** Wes sighed, a little disappointed that his two friends wont just admit how madly in love they are.

**"it's not a date, we're just f-"**

**"friends, we know!"** Wes and David both interrupted, knowing there friend to well.

**"but you want to be more than friends?"** David asked, making his tone lighter.

Blaine was about to answer when his phone buzzed, seeing who it was from and a smile automatically braking across his face, Wes and David glanced at each other a smile forming on both of their faces.

Wes was about to make a comment about Kurt and Blaine but Blaine spoke before he had a chance.

**"it's late and i'm tired so i'm going to sleep,if you wouldn't mind"** he gestured to the door.

**"this is my room to you know" **Wes said,folding his arms,but before Blaine could argue he and David were already making their way to the door, he opened the text.

_i'll be knocking on your door at 6:30 so make sure you're ready -kurt_

* * *

_yes sir-Blaine_

Kurt sighed and rolled over under his covers. placing his phone on his bed side table before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

Blaine was aware of the sound of quiet knocking, suddenly realising he had slept in and jumped up out of his covers to reach for the door.

**"morning" **Kurt's voice trailed off as it caught in the back of his throat, taking in the sight of his exceedingly sexy friend, (even though he was in his pyjamas and had just woken up),Kurt snapped himself back to reality as he found himself looking Blaine up and down.

**"sorry, I slept in, everything ok?"** Blaine asked as he realised his friends eyes where wide and taking in the sight of him.

**"yes, sorry" **Kurt replied.

**"I'll just get changed and then we can head down to breakfast" **Kurt made his way in and sat on the end of Wes' bed that was already made.

**"is Wes already up?" **Kurt shouted through to Blaine who was in the bathroom.

**"oh yes, he never misses pancake day"** Kurt heard him chuckle in the other room.

Blaine came out of the bathroom in his uniform and his hair in his usual due. Kurt climbed off of Wes' bed taking Blaine's hand, this was usual for them and they didn't think anything of it, when ever Wes or David made a comment about it they simply said they were friends and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

warbler practice had just finished and Kurt and Blaine stayed behind as usual, sitting closely on the couch.

**"its Friday, shouldn't you be packing to go home for the weekend?" **Blaine asked secretly hoping Kurt would stay at Dalton for the weekend rather than going back to lima.

**"oh yes, I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me" **Kurt replied, placing his hand on Blaine's knee and pushing himself off the couch.

**"i'll come and say goodbye before I leave"** Kurt shouted over his shoulder, leaving Blaine star-eyed

* * *

Kurt finished packing his bag and decided he needed to get out of his uniform before leaving, he opened up his closet and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans.

_David said something about Blaine having a thing for guys in skinny jeans_ Kurt thought to himself before smirking and pulling them up his legs, trying not to fall over at the same time. He found a white vest to match, it showed a lot of skin but he liked teasing Blaine. Even if they were just 'friends' any way he'd been teasing him all week, why stop now?. He pulled it over his head making sure he didn't damage his hair. He picked up his suitcase and looked in the mirror before locked the door behind him, going down to the senior commons where Blaine, Wes and David where all sat. He knocked lightly on the door. Blaine turned around first, taking in this sexy boy in the door way.

_am I dreaming, did Wes just hit me over the head with his gavel?because I've gone to heaven!_

Blaine soon realised that it was Kurt and he couldn't help but thinking how god damn SEXY he looked.

**"I'm going now so I thought id say bye" **Kurt tried to stifle a laugh when he saw Blaine ogling him.

**"b-b-bye k-urt" **Blaine managed to spit out.

Kurt wiggled his fingers in a wave and walked out of the room, whilst Blaine was still trying to recover himself. He heard Wes and David laughing hysterically on the couch across from soon realised what was happening.

**"you" ** he pointed at David **"you told Kurt I have a thing for skinny jeans"**

**"you can't prove I did"** David protested throwing his hands in the air. Wes giggled beside him.

**"I'm going for a shower" **Blaine said pushing himself off the couch.

**"don't use all the hot water,** **I'll get in after" **Wes said.

**"oh no, he wont be using the hot water he's going to get the image of Kurt out of his head" **David remarked, winking at Wes. He heard the two boys burst in to laughter as he left the room.

* * *

He turned the water to the coldest temperature trying not to think of Kurt.

_David must have told him, how else would he have known. He was been teasing me a lot:_

_the skinny jeans_

_the spoon at lunch_

_the way he keeps licking his lips...those lips_

Thinking of those things meant he would have to cool off all over again.

_Damn, why did he have to be so sexy?_

He remembered what Wes had said the other day:

**_"If I was gay, and he wasn't taken by you, I would've jumped him by _**_**now"**_

Blaine laughed to himself remembering the conversation. He couldn't blame him, the way Kurt has been acting would make any gay guy want to jump had finally cooled off and turned the heat up a little higher. Five minutes later he jumped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel.


	3. Chapter 3

_it's Saturday, Kurt will be back tomorrow around 6,you can wait till then._

Blaine was sat on the window sill, staring at the parking lot. He focussed on a couple of guys playing with a foot ball on the field next to the parking lot. He noticed someone crossing the field toward the foyer, carrying a suitcase. He recognised the hair.

_no, it cant be Kurt, get a grip Blaine now you're hallucinating, you're not even dating him_

_yet..._

before the boy opened the door to the foyer he turned his head, looking at the boys playing football and it was jumped off the window ledge and ran down to the foyer seeing Kurt just turning the corner.

**"Blaine!"** he shouted, tackling Blaine.

Blaine laughed and Kurt pulled away, blushing.

**"why are you back so early? it's only Saturday"** Blaine asked, not that he mind Kurt being back so early.

**" my dad and Carol are going away for the rest of the week so I thought i'd just come back here" **he grinned at him.

* * *

They were both sat on Kurt's bed, Kurt had his legs tangled with Blaine's whilst Blaine sat next to him with around his had put 'the notebook' on and they had just reached the ending when Blaine realised Kurt had fallen asleep with his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine's heart fluttered and he tried his hardest to remind himself this was not the time to be in love with this beautiful boy that is snuggled up next to him. Blaine's thoughts drifted off to what it would be like if he could kiss Kurt right now.

_would it be to much for 'just friends'?_.

**"you look really cute like that"** Blaine said.

**"what?" **Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine, his expression a mixture of shock, surprise and happiness

**"I thought you were asleep" **Blaine answered, de-tangling himself and climbing up from the bed.

**"so you don't think im cute?" **Kurt asked, sitting up.

**"yes- well no - that's not what I mean, I think you're adorable, sexy even -" **Blaine mumbled, stumbling over his words and finally cut himself off.

**"this wasn't how I wanted to tell you" **Blaine whispered

**"tell me what?" **Kurt's voice was barely audible.

**"I really, really like you, kurt ****and I don't know how to tell you properly as I'm not good with words but- I want to be more than friends, and if you don't that's fine I completely understand, I was just thinking that we would be really good together, I just didn't know how to tell you in the right words other wise I would've told you months ago-" **Blaine once again cut himself off not knowing what to do next, he looked up at Kurt who was smiling uncontrollably.

**"I like you too" **Kurt whispered.

**"pardon?" **Blaine asked, not knowing if he had heard correctly or he had just made it up.

**"I like you as well, like a lot"** Kurt said a little louder, Blaine laughed and pulled him off the bed into a tight hug, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder, both of them giggling uncontrollably. Kurt pulled away looking into Blaine's eyes.

**"so what does this make us?" **Kurt asked.

**"I don't know, what do you want ****_us_**** to be" **Blaine answered.

**"just us, together" **Kurt continued.

**"as a couple?"** Blaine asked, a little confused by Kurt's answer.

**"as a couple" **Kurt confirmed.

**"like, boyfriends?" **Blaine's voice turned into a whisper at the last word. Kurt nodded slowly and Blaine's face lightened up and once again pulled Kurt into a vice grip, when he released him kurt turned to him with a smirk.

**"so how are we going to tell Wes and David" **Kurt asked finding the question funny.

**"should we tell them now?"** Blaine wondered

**"lets leave them until Monday, see what they do when they see us holding hands and hugging all the time" **Blaine said, answering his own question.

**"so I get to hug you and hold your hand" **Kurt's face lit up at this.

**"just like we used to, but now it really means something" **Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and lacing there fingers together.

**"it means were boyfriends" **Kurt decided he liked saying that word


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad were all sat in the senior commons all talking about the up coming paint ball competition they were having the following week. Kurt and Blaine were sat with there legs intertwined and where whispering into each others ears, laughing and giggling. All the other boys were used to their too-friendly-to-just-be-friends behaviour but today they were sat practically on top of each other.

Wes watched as Kurt whispered something into Blaine's ear and saw something flicker in Blaine's eyes, something along the lines of I-want-you-in-my-pants-NOW. Wes nudged David who was paying close attention to his phone and David looked up to see why Wes had nudged him.

Kurt was sat in Blaine's lap whispering into his ear, David also saw the look in Blaine's eyes but also spotted the look on Kurt's face, he had seen that look on films where the girl was seducing the guy just before the heated sex scene.

David glanced at Wes who was starting to look a little uncomfortable. David cleared his throat, indicating to the two boys that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Blaine giggled whilst Kurt slid back to his original spot blushing, whilst still looking slyly into Blaine's eyes. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's whilst Jeff came and sat next to them.

**"so when were you going to tell us when you got together?"** He asked, raising his eyebrow playfully.

Nick came and sat in Jeff's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

**"we've known you've been together for ages but we were kind of hoping you'd at least let us know before you finally started getting cute in public" **Nick said with a playful pout.

**"actually we only got together on Saturday" **Kurt informed the group of boys surrounding them.

**"took you long enough" **Wes shouted out as the group burst into fits of laughter.

**"we're all really happy for you" **Thad said, smiling. Kurt blushed. Blaine stood up from the couch and took Kurt's hand.

**"we're going up to Kurt's dorm room" **Blaine said over his shoulder, leading Kurt out of the room. They heard wolf howls and cat whistles and even heard Trent shout:**" get some Kurt".**

* * *

They were lying next to each other on Kurt's bed, staring into each others eyes lovingly.

**"I was thinking" **Blaine said, whilst kurt was fiddling with Blaine's hair.

**"mhhhmm" **Kurt replied, occupied with one of Blaine's loose curls.

**"about our first kiss" **Kurt froze, taken off guard, then continued when he had recovered.

**"well, I know you're all about romance so I want it to be perfect for you, I also want you to be comfortable, so that's why I think we should talk about it."** Blaine continued.

**"Blaine, if my first kiss is going to be with you then it will already be perfect, just being with you is perfect. And I am comfortable" **Kurt explained.

**"so if I kissed you now, you would be fine with it?" **Blaine asked raising an eyebrow

** "are you asking if you can kiss me ?" **Kurt asked, playing along.

**"maybe, maybe I'm getting revenge for that time last week when you kept teasing you" **Blaine grinned, moving his lips to Kurt's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt gasped as Blaine's lips slowly made their way up his neck, stopping at is jaw line and making there way back down again.

He had been doing this for what felt like several minutes now, but never reaching his lips.

There was a knock on Kurt's door and Blaine pulled away. Kurt moaned at this and started buttoning his shirt up fully before opening the door.

It was Wes and David.

_surprise, surprise _Kurt said mentally, a little annoyed that they had interrupted them.

**"what's up?" **Kurt asked as sweetly as he could.

**"is Blaine in there? Its just we need his help with something" **David asked smirking as he saw how untidy Kurt's uniform was, And knowing Kurt it was never untidy.

**"about the paintball tournament!" **Wes butted in.

Kurt gestured for the boys to come in, he could tell they were unsure if they should or not, he knew what they were both thinking.

**" we didn't get down and dirty if that's what you're worried about" **Kurt told them, then both boys reluctantly followed Kurt into his room. They saw Blaine sat on the end of Kurt's bed.

**"we need your help!" **Wes said, pulling Blaine from the bed and leading him out of the door.

**" don't worry, we'll bring him back soon" **David told Kurt as he shut the door behind him. Kurt sighed falling back on the bed. He found himself squealing with delight.

_ .AMAZING! _he thought to himself.

Before he knew it there was a knock at his door and then the handle turned and Blaine walked in, Grinning.

**"sorry that took so long, emergency paintball intervention" **Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

**"I'm guessing you wont be going next week" **Kurt rolled his eyes.

**"ha-ha, nice try but you wouldn't seen me dead"**

He pulled away from Blaine and kissed him on the nose. Blaine pouted and used his puppy dog expression.

**"please come?"**

**"no thank you, I don't see the fun in being shot will pellets which explode into paint splats" **Kurt said, sarcastically.

**"what if I try to persuade you?" **Blaine said, smirking.

**"you can try but I doubt it will work" **Kurt said. trying really hard not to give in and attack Blaine's lips.

_Blaine's lips..._

**"mhhmm, really?" **Blaine asked, His voice low and rough, pulling Kurt in and Kissing his neck again. when he reached Kurt's Jaw line he asked him again.

**"so will you come with us or not"**

**"if I say yes will you keep kissing me"** Kurt managed to spit out before his voice could go all high pitched and hysterical.

**"yes" **Blaine whispered into his ear.

**"then yes, I'll go"**

_Damn _Kurt thought to himself. _oh well I'll think about it later, I'm having fun right now._

Blaine pulled away smiling, and interlocking Kurt's hand with his.

**"so now I know how to get you to do anything I want" **Blaine smirked.

**"no, I change my mind, i'm not going" **Kurt teased

**"you can't do that!" **Blaine laughed, trying to be serious.

**"I just did" **

**"you know, we haven't actually had a proper kiss yet" **Kurt remarked.

**"are you saying you want me to kiss you?" **Blaine voice was barely a whisper, but it made Kurt's heart flutter uncontrollably

**"I think so" **Kurt whispered back, they both leant in, about to close the gap between them when Kurt's phone buzzed, he groaned and pulled it out of his pocket, he shot an apologetic look at Blaine before looking at the caller ID.

**"it's Santana" **He mumbled, wondering why Santana of all people would call him

_**"what do you want Santana"**_He said, answering the phone, the anger evident in his tone.

_**"well hello to you to lady lips"** _Santana replied on the other end of the phone, he blushed at his old nickname.

_**"is there a reason you called or are you just being annoying?"** _Kurt asked, he heard Blaine laugh behind him

_**"yes there is actually, I'm having a pool party this weekend and I wanted to invite you and pretty pony" ** _Blaine shot a confused glance at Kurt, immediately becoming self conscious.

_**"pretty pony, oh you mean Blaine?"** _Kurt chuckled at that.

_**"yes that's him, so will you come?"**_

**"should we go?" **Kurt mouthed to Blaine, Blaine nodded in response.

_**"yes, we'll be there"** _Kurt answered Santana.

_**"ok, my house at 2 on**_** Saturday****"**

_**"ok, bye Satan"** _with that he hung up.

**"so we're going to a pool party?" **Blaine asked, a smile crossing his face. Kurt nodded in response.

**"and I'm going to meet your friends?" **He asked, he saw the horror flash across Kurt's face and laughed.

**"oh, I never thought about that" **Kurt said, the horror evident in his tone.

**"anyway, where were we?" **Blaine asked, leaning back towards Kurt, he felt Kurt against his chest and just as they were about to press their lips together, there was a knock at the door.

**"OH MY GOD!" **Kurt shrieked as he, once again, pulled away from Blaine.

He opened the door to find Nick and Jeff standing in the door way. Jeff looked guilty and he was the only one to speak.

**"sorry, I know you're busy but I was wondering if we could borrow Blaine, something about booking the times for the paintball tournament?"**

**"yes sure" **to his surprise Kurt found that he wasn't annoyed at Nick or Jeff, and let them take Blaine with them.

Kurt lay on his bed for a few minutes when teenage dream began to play on his phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. His brow furrowed as he saw the name.

**_hey Santana_ **Kurt said answering the phone.

**_hey lady lips_**he rolled his eyes as Santana replied on the other end of the phone.

**_why are you calling me, you never call me_**he wondered

**_I know, i'm having a pool party this Saturday and I wanted you to come_**

**_ok cool_ **he said, surprised she would invite him.

**_so you'll be there?_**

**_yes_**

**_ok good, see ya_ **she hung up and Kurt was left staring at his phone in wonder


	6. Chapter 6

"so tell me again why I'm coming with you?" Blaine asked, looking out the passenger side window.

"because you're my boyfriend and I want you to meet my friends" Kurt grinned at him.

"but I have to worn you Finn will be there, so he will be eyeing you like a hawk, Santana will be trying to seduce you and Noah will be making some crude comment" Kurt giggled as he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"ok we're here" Kurt said, parking the car before opening the door and stepping out onto the road, and taking Blaine's hand. He directed him up the path and to the backyard of what must be Santana's house. Her backyard was huge, there was a large pool at the end of the yard and a group of people surrounding it, there was a few sun loungers and a glass table with some chairs. the whole of new directions where there, some in the pool and some sat around it, dipping there toes in.

**"what if they don't like me?" **Blaine whispered to him.

**"they'll love you, don't worry"** Kurt replied, flashing him a grin and squeezing his hand.

**"kuuuurrrrtttt!" **a girls voice shouted, a small girl with dark hair ran up to Kurt, wrapping him in tight hug.

everyone gathered around Kurt, hugging him and telling him how much they've missed him, Finn was the first to notice Blaine.

**your friend Kurt?" **Finn asked, shaking Blaine's hand.

**"this is Blaine, my boyfriend" **Kurt said, beaming.

**"wait what!" **Finn choked on nothing.

**"hey" **Blaine said awkwardly.

**"since when did you get a boyfriend, does Burt know?" **Finn asked, his face a mask of horror.

**"yes, he knows" **Kurt rolled his eyes at his brothers insanity.

**"so you're the famous Blaine I've heard about?, I'm Mercedes, Kurt's best friend so just to let you know, if you hurt him I will cut you" **Mercedes cut in, Blaine gulped nervously whilst the rest of the group laughed at his reaction.

**"Hummel's finally getting some action" **Puck shouted, throwing a fist in the air. Quinn jabbed him in the ribs, the group making their way back to the pool whilst Santana and Brittany stayed behind.

**"so are you defiantly gay?" **Santana asked, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

**"yes" **Blaine asked smiling as he realised Kurt was right about his friends.

**"shame other wise I would totally tap that, I still would if you weren't dating Kurt" **Santana sighed, winking at Kurt before linking pinkies with Brittany and walking over to the pool.

**"so what do you think?" **Kurt asked, worrying that his friends might scare his boyfriend away.

**"they're crazy but I know that they love you" **Blaine smiled.

* * *

**"please come in the pool Kurt?" **Tina begged, pouting playfully.

**"you know what the chorine will do to my hair" **Kurt answered, smiling over at Tina who was clinging on to Mike's back, her hands around his neck.

**" what about you Blaine, you coming in?" **Puck asked, strangely enough Puck and Blaine had become good friends immediately.

**"no, I'm fine here with Kurt" **he answered, smiling at Kurt and interlocking their hands.

**"boo you're so boring" **puck shouted over, Blaine chuckled to himself.

**"you can go in if you want, you don't have to stay with me" **Kurt said, rolling on to his tummy to look at Blaine fully.

**"don't be silly, I'm staying with you" **Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

**"you're amazing" **Kurt said, sitting himself up and crossing his legs, he laced both his hands with Blaine's and leaning his forehead against his boyfriends.

**"I know" **Blaine smirked

**"someone's pig headed today aren't they?" **Kurt asked in a mocking tone.

**"do you want to go in the water?" **

**"are you kidding?" **Kurt asked raising an eyebrow and pointing to his perfectly groomed hair.

Blaine pulled a mock pout which he knew kurt couldn't resist.

**"fine, but only because it's you" **Kurt said, standing up and holding out a hand for Blaine to take.

Kurt climbed into the pool by the steps and obviously Blaine jumped in, splashing Kurt in the process.

**"BLAINE ANDERSON,STOP!"**

Blaine giggled before swimming over to Kurt and pulling him into a hug.

**"DUDE, you got Kurt in the water, what did you do to make that happen" **Sam asked, completely shocked.

**"face it, I'm fabulous"** Blaine said winking at Kurt.

* * *

everyone was in the pool, slashing and swimming about.

**"I want you to tell you something" **Blaine said, leaning his head against Kurt's forehead.

**"you can tell me anything" **Kurt said, pulling away to look into his beautiful hazel eyes.

**"I didn't think It was possible to fall more in love with you than I already am, but I have. everyday, every second I fall more and more in love with you, I'm _crazy _about you Kurt, so what I'm trying to say is... that... I'm in love with you" **Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, as he just confessed his love for the beautiful boy in his arms.

**"you love me?" **Kurt whispered.

**"yes" **Blaine said, his smile fading as this wasn't the response he was hoping for.

**"I love you too, I have done ever since we sang together last Christmas in the senior commons" **Kurt face was practically shining.

Blaine closed the gap between them, crashing his lips against Kurt's. It's everything he had expected his first kiss to be, but loads better, he could practically hear the fireworks and see the sparks fly as he sweetly and passionately kissed Kurt. whilst he was kissing Kurt nothing else mattered, the whole world around them seemed to stop turning. they could've been like this all day until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The two boys pulled apart to see everyone staring at them, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany smiling from ear to ear at them. all the boys were smiling but not as wide as the girls. Santana was the first to brake the silence.

**"that was hot, like really hot" **Kurt blushed a deep shade of red.

**"so did we just witness the first kiss?"** Rachel asked, still beaming so widely.

**"yes" **Blaine was the one to answer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

**"I'm glad for you bro" **Finn said and everyone broke out into applause, Kurt's blush deepened.


	7. Chapter 7

**"so what happened at this pool party you went to?" **Wes asked Blaine as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

**"I met all of Kurt's friends from McKinley" **Blaine said, shrugging it off.

**"and?" **David asked, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

**"come on Blaine, we want details" **Jeff said whilst everyone leant in towards Blaine, knowing there was more.

**"and I told him I loved him" **

**"AND!?" **Everyone shouted in unison.

**"he said he loved me back and then we kissed" **Blaine's face lit up at the memory.

**"YOU KISSED! , Blaine that's amazing" **Nick squealed, clapping his hands together.

**"get in there Blainey boy" **Wes said, ruffling Blaine's unusually un-gelled hair.

**"get a life" **he said swatting his friends hand away.

**"then what happened?" **Nick asked, his eyes widening, wanting to hear the rest of his friends story.

**"we just spent the rest of the afternoon talking with his friends"**

* * *

**"I can't look at this text book any longer other wise my eyes will literally pop out of it's sockets"**

Kurt slammed his textbook closed and climbed off the bed, stretching his legs. Blaine extended his arms from the chair he was sat in, indicating for Kurt to come and sit on his lap. and Kurt did just that. He sat on Blaine's lap and pecked him on the cheek.

**"you're adorable" **Blaine said and Kurt blushed at his comment.

**"and it's so cute when you blush"** Blaine commented and kissed him on the lips, only a short kiss.

**"come in" **Kurt called, as there was a knock on the door and David walked in.

**"There's someone here to see you Kurt" **David said, Kurt raised an eyebrow **"goes by the name of Finn, he's waiting in the foyer"**

**"ok, thanks David" **David left the room, shutting the door behind him, and Kurt leapt out of Blaine's lap and held out a hand for him to take. Kurt switched off the light an locked the door behind them.

**"I wonder what Finn wants" **Kurt said, deep in thought.

they entered the foyer, hand in hand, to see Finn sitting awkwardly in one of the squishy chairs.

**"Finn ?" **Kurt asked walking over to his brother. Finn stood up and saw the two boys walking over to him.

**"hey little brother"** He said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

**"is there a reason you drove two hours to Westerville or did you just pop in to say hello?"** Kurt asked sarcastically.

**"yes, actually there was" **Finn looked away from Kurt as if he was trying to hold back tears.

**"I think I'll go find Wes and David" **Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt and kissing him on the cheek before leaving the foyer. Finn stared after the boy before looking back to Kurt who was staring up at him with a raised eyebrow.

**"what's going on Finn?" **

**"it's a long story so we might need to sit down somewhere" **Finn explained looking slightly awkward.

**"follow me" **Kurt said, taking Finn's hand and leading him out of the foyer and through the large school, down to the senior commons which was unusually empty.

**"this schools so big"** Finn said, completely awe struck by his surroundings.

**"quit with the small talk Finn, what's wrong?" **all of a sudden Finn burst into a flood of tears and leaned forward to lean his head on Kurt's shoulder.

when Finn had calmed down enough to speak properly, he explained to Kurt why he had travelled to see him.

**"... so Santana told Rachel that we had slept together last summer and she got really upset, we went to miss Pillsbury and got couples counselling which didn't really help and I said something that upset her even more and she stormed out of the office. I called her and called her but she wouldn't pick up the phone, she came to me the next day and told me she forgave me, but that was before she told me she cheated on me with puck because she was angry with me so I broke up with her" **Finn burst into a fit of tears again and Kurt rubbed his back sympathetically, it wasn't five minutes later until he realised Finn had drifted off to sleep. He tried to pull his phone out of his pocket without moving to much to wake up his older brother.

_I'm in the senior commons, come meet me- Kurt _

_I'm on my way, everything ok?- B_

Before he had the chance to reply, Blaine, Wes and David walked into the senior commons.

**"is he ok?"** Blaine asked, worried for his friend.

**"Rachel cheated on him with Noah, again" **Kurt rolled his eyes.

**"wait, how many times has this Rachel girl cheated on him?" **Wes said, concerned for Kurt's brother, his tone sympathetic.

**"only the once, but Quinn got pregnant with Noah's baby whilst she was dating Finn and he thought it was his baby" **Kurt explained, looking down at his big brother who had his head layed on Kurt's shoulder, fast asleep.

Finn's phone rang thirty seconds later and Kurt reached to grab it out of Finn's back pocket, he checked the caller ID before answering.

_**"hey carol, yer he's with me...he's pretty upset...I could always drive him home...no really, it wouldn't be a problem...ok, see you soon"**_

He hung up the phone and slid it into his own pocket.

**"my dad's coming to get him, so he should be here in about two hours" **

* * *

**"I hope he's ok" **Blaine said, as Burt droveoff into the distance.

**"he's a big boy, he'll hold** **up no matter how much it hurts"** Kurt said, finding Blaine's hand and lacing it with his.

**"it's getting late, and we have a test next week so we need to study" **Blaine said, turning to face Kurt. Kurt groaned and lent in to touch his nose with Blaine's. Blaine leant in further and kissed him passionately, they would've stayed there longer if it wasn't for the need of oxygen.

**"I don't want to study, I'm tired of reading" **Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine again.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine awoke the next morning to find himself in Kurt's dorm room, with Kurt's head on his chest and a hand loosely interlocked with his.

**"morning beautiful" **Blaine whispered as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Kurt turned his head to look at him properly and smiled.

**"you know Wes will probably attack you with his gavel when he realises you weren't in your room"** Kurt said, trying to hold back a laugh.

**"shhh, go and do your hair so we can go get breakfast" **Blaine muttered playfully as Kurt climbed off the bed and picked out his uniform from the closet and made his way to the bathroom. Blaine stood, stretching his arms and legs and realised that we was wearing one of Kurt's shirts and some old jeans. he got changed into his uniform and twenty minutes later Kurt exited the bathroom, looking amazing as always.

**"do you have any gel?" **Blaine asked pointing to his hair. Kurt laughed before nodding.

**"its in the cupboard on the left, and you know that much hair gel isn't good for you" **Kurt, still laughing at the mess that was his boyfriends hair.

after Blaine had finished gelling his hair, he pulled Kurt against his chest and kissed him, before taking his hand and going down to the cafeteria to get breakfast, were Wes and David was bound to be waiting.

They entered the cafeteria, hand in hand, and walking over to the table where Wes and David sat.

David had a smirk on his face and Wes sat glaring daggers towards Blaine.

**"look, I'm all for you two getting your gay on but next time don't do it on a school night and break curfew, you've broken Wes" **David said, as the two boys sat down. Wes was still staring at Blaine and David poked him as if to prove a point.

**"we didn't ****_'get our way on'_**** we was watching some films and I fell asleep, that's all"**Blaine said, mocking David's voice.

**"what's the matter Wesley? are you ok, boy?" **Kurt said in a motherly tone placing a hand on Wes' knee. Blaine stifled a laugh and David was practically in hysterics.

* * *

**"do you want to do something this week-end?" **Kurt asked, sitting in Blaine's lap and wrapping an arm around his neck.

**"are you not going to yours?" **Blaine responded, pulling Kurt closer.

**"No, he's in D.C with Carol this week, something to do with being congress"**

**"ok, so, why don't we go for a picnic? I know a really nice place"** Blaine said, and Kurt nodded in response.

* * *

_Blaine you can't bail on us now, this is a warbler tradition-Wes_

_sorry, but me and Kurt have a date-B_

_that is so not fair Blaine!-Wes_

_I'm sure you'll get over it, my team always win anyway, maybe this time you'll finally win ;)-B_

**"Blaine, you can't blow off a warbler tradition for me" **Kurt said, trying to persuade him to go on the paintball trip with the rest of the warblers.

**"I can and I just did" **Blaine said, not budging. Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's.

**"anyway, it gets boring beating Wes after a while" **He said, pulling away with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and crashed into Blaine's lips once again, the both of them falling back on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**"hey guys, have seen Kurt?" **Blaine asked, walking into David's room, where he was sat on the windowsill and Wes was sitting in a spiny chair in the corner.

**"yes, he's down there with some blonde guy"** David said, pointing out of the window.

Blaine walked over to the window and there was Kurt, sat under a tree with, as David has said, some blonde guy.

**"oh, that's sam" **He said, relaxing a little

**"is he gay?" **Wes asked, looking up from his textbook.

**"no"** Blaine said, pulling a textbook out of his bag and opening it.

* * *

_hello _Blaine answered his phone.

_hey Blaine _Finn responded, monotone.

_oh, hi Finn what's up? _Blaine's voice was preppy, and Finn didn't want to ruin that.

_Its about Kurt.. _

_Oh is he ok? _Blaine was suddenly worried about him.

_look, I'm just going to come right out with it. _Blaine paused letting Finn speak.

_Kurt's cheating on you, with sam _Blaine's smile faded as this information sunk in.

_how..? _Finn knew what he was talking about.

_I just saw him leave a motel with_ sam,_ I'm sorry dude._

_thanks Finn. _Blaine plastered a smile on his voice as if Finn would be able to see it through the phone and hung up.

* * *

Wes and David walked in the dorm room, to see four tubs of empty ice cream on the floor, tissues scattered everywhere and adele playing in his CD player.

**"dude, who died?" **Wes asked, taking in the sight around him.

**"my heart" **Blaine shouted from under his covers.

**"what are you doing?" **David asked

**"moping" **Blaine replied as it if was, obvious

**"over who?" **Wes asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend who remained under the covers

**"Kurt"**

**"why?" **Wes and David asked in unison

**"he cheated on me, with ****_sam_****" **He spat the name, crawling out from under his covers.

**"sam? I thought you said he was straight and I highly doubt Kurt would cheat on you" **Wes glanced at david who looked just as confused as he felt.

**"well he did" **Blaine cried out.

_**"never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the beessstt"**_Blaine sang along with the chorus.

**"dude, why don't you just speak to him?" **Blaine's face lit up.

**"I have an idea" **he said, climbing off his bed and shoving us out the door.

**"this can't be good" **Wes said.

**"lets go find Kurt and see what's going on"**

* * *

**"so he's just going through a hard time right now, and I was helping him out that's all, I would never cheat on him, I love him"**Kurt explained to Wes and david who were sat on the end of his bed.

**"I think we should go talk to him, he said he's got an idea and they never end well"**

the three boys left Kurt's dorm room and made there way to the cafeteria where Blaine was most likely going to be. David entered first and stopped in his tracks, turning around and pushing Kurt back out.

**"what are you doing?" **Kurt asked, trying to get past david.

**"it's josh" **David said, staring intently at wes

**"who's josh" **Kurt asked, but they ignored him.**  
"no not that asshole, what's he doing here?" **Wes wanted to know, he couldn't stand josh.

**"I don't know do I " **David said, raising his voice.

**"hello, over here, who the hell is josh" **Kurt said, waving his hands in the air.

**"Blaine's ex" **david said not looking Kurt in the eye.

**"well Blaine's kind of ex, they didn't really date" **Wes said as he saw the shock on Kurt's face.

**"he told Blaine he was in love with him then went and got some girl pregnant" **David continued.

**"so why's he here?" **Kurt asked, suddenly worried for his boyfriend.

**"i'll go see" **Wes said, entering the cafeteria.

he made his way other to Blaine's table where he sat with josh.

**"hello Blaine can I talk to you a minute?" **Wes asked making sure his voice was polite.

**"i'm a little busy actually"**

**"ok, let me rephrase that, josh piss of and let me talk to my friend" **josh got up, glaring at wes and left the table.

**"what are you ****_doing?"_**wes whisper shouted.

**"what?" **Blaine asked, completely shocked, as if what he was doing was so obvious

**"are you trying get get Kurt to break up with you?" **wes asked, clearly annoyed at his friend.

**"no of course not but..."**

**"then why are you talking to josh and not Kurt, your** _Boyfriend!"_

Blaine looked as if what wes had just said was genius, he got up from the table and walked to where Wes had entered.

**"Kurt I need to.." **Blaine was cut off by a pair of lips on his, but when they pulled away he found they weren't Kurt's lips.

Blaine was completely shocked and looked around to see:

Josh grinning widely

David's jaw practically on the floor

wes looking like he wanted to punch Blaine and josh in the face

and then Kurt who looked like he wanted to cry.

Before he say anything, Kurt started running away, towards the stairs which lead to his dorm.

**"Kurt wait.." **Blaine shouted after him, and he was about to run when someone grabbed his wrist.

**"where are you going?" **josh asked, looking innocent.

**"after my boyfriend" **Blaine said through gritted teeth and pulled out of Josh's grasp.

* * *

**" kurt please let me in" **Blaine whined, for the 11th time, knocking on kurt's door.**  
"no go away"** came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Blaine sighed and slid down the door and landed in a heap on the floor.

**"lets just talk about this" **Blaine said, he wasn't going to let Kurt go with out a fight.

**"I don't want to" **came Kurt's voice again.

**"please"**

**"no!" **Kurt's tone was stone cold, and Blaine was so upset he wanted to cry.

he dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

_what have I done? _Blaine said to himself.

**"I love you" **he whispered, wondering if Kurt could hear him.

the door opened and he fell back into the room. he got up and Brittany walked out and shut the door behind her.

**"how long have you been here?" **Blaine asked, completely shocked. he thought Kurt was alone.

**"a while, he called all of us glee girls and asked us to come down" **she explained.

_makes sense I guess_

**"is he ok?" **he said aloud.

**"he's really upset, but he loves you and he still thinks you're a beautiful dolphin"**

Blaine opened his mouth but before he could speak the door opened again, this time it was Santana.

**"brit we need to go now"** she looked at blaine **"you**** messed up big time, you know"**

**"I know" **Blaine hung his head guiltily whilst the door opened and the rest of the girls exited his room.

everyone looked at Blaine like he was a piece of shit on their shoes, apart from Brittany and Mercedes, Brittany because she didn't really understand what was going on and Mercedes because she knew Blaine really loved Kurt.

whilst all the girls walked down the hall, leaving him and Mercedes alone she leaned in and whispered.

**"go get him" **she smiled and then followed after the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

thirty minutes had passed and it was obvious that Kurt wasn't going to speak to Blaine anytime soon so Blaine called the one person to blame for this mess.

_finn._

_finn I need you help. _Blaine said through the pone.

* * *

two hours later and Blaine was waiting for finn in the foyer and when he arrived he had never been so happy to see him.

**"Blaine, whats up? is Kurt ok?" **Finn asked, walking over to Blaine.

**"no, well I don't know he wont talk to me" **Blaine explained to him what had happened and how he thought Kurt had cheated on him and he never meant to kiss josh.

40 minutes later and Finn was stood outside Kurt's dorm room.

**"come on little bro, I just want to talk" **

No reply.

**"I drove all the way down here to see you"**

still no reply.

**"Blaine's not out here" **he heard rustling on the other side of the door and it swung open, revealing Kurt who's eyes were bloodshot and his face was blotchy from all the crying.

**"Kurt..." **Before he could finish his sentence Kurt was hugging him, he didn't feel uncomfortable like he would've been 6 months ago.

**"I just, I don't know what to do, why did he think I cheated on him? why did he kiss that josh?" **Kurt managed to say between sobs.

**"I told him Kurt, and i'm sorry, I saw you leave the motel with sam and I just assumed, and then when that josh kissed him and you got really upset he rang me, he told me he didn't mean for josh to kiss him" **By now Kurt had pulled away and had stopped crying, he glared daggers at his brother.

**"you told Blaine I cheated on him?!" **He shouted, but not to loud.

**"I'm sorry I just assumed, because you left a motel with ****_sam _****and then the next day he was wearing your jacket and I- i'm so sorry Kurt"**Finn looked so sincerely sorry that Kurt couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

**"this is all just such a big mis-understanding" **Kurt said falling back onto his bed.

**"I need to talk to him, do you know where he is?" **He asked finn, siting up again.;

**"he said something about Wes and David" **Kurt thought for a second about his brothers response and then nodded.

**"ok, would you be able to stay here for five minutes? I don't share a dorm so no one will come in" **Finn nodded and Kurt left the room, Going to David's dorm room where he was sure he would find Blaine.

He was about to Knock on the door when he heard Blaine's voice on the other side.

**"I love him, so much and now I've screwed everything up with him"**

Kurt smiled and then knocked on the door.

**"come in" **He heard David call.

he opened the door and saw Wes, David and Blaine all sat on the bed. Blaine in the middle had his head in his hands.

the other two boys got up and left the room knowing that they would want some privacy.

Blaine looked up and when he saw Kurt he sighed in relief. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bed, placing a hand around his shoulders.

**"Finn told me everything, how he told you I was cheating and then your plan back fired on you" **He smiled at Blaine, trying to show him he wasn't mad.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just stared into his large blue,green and grey eyes.

**"and I'm sorry by the way, for not talking to you and explaining, I was just a bit shocked and-"**

Blaine cut Kurt off mid sentence, standing up from the bed.

**"wait wait wait, STOP!" **Kurt stared at him, wordless. before he could respond Blaine was off on a rant.

**"Kurt how can you blame yourself for all of this, this is all my fault, I listened to Finn when I should have jet spoken to you, that makes me a bad boyfriend, then I go to my kind of not my ex and kiss him, that also makes me a bad boyfriend, then you come to _me _and say it's all your fault and you try to apologize, I'm the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends and I don't even deserve to be loved never mind to be loved by you, Kurt Hummel the most amazing-" **before Blaine could finish his rant Kurt's lips were crashing against his, as Blaine's shock wore off, he kissed him back, their lips moving passionately.

Kurt pulled away moments later in need of oxygen.

**"so does this mean we're ok?" **Blaine asked.

Kurt kissed him again, answering his question.

Kurt was the first to pull away again.

**"you know, I would like to stay and do this all night but Finn's sat in my room"**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors notes: I don't usually write authors notes, because if im honest they annoy me.**_

_**I just wanted to say thank for the reviews and that sort of stuff. please keep reading it, and leave some comments. I get stuck for ideas sometimes so you could leave some in the reviews ?**_

_**thanks for reading it everyone, I send you my love 3**_

* * *

**"what are you doing for Christmas Kurt?" **David asked, all the boys were sat down in the Dalton academy choir room.

**"Christmas?" **Kurt responded, totally confused at David's question.

**"yes, Christmas. It's in about week in case you didn't know, and we should all be leaving around friday" **A smirk was playing at the edge of David's lips as he saw Kurt's expression change dramatically.

**"oh my god, I have so much to do, I guess I got so caught up with homework and exams" **Kurt stood up, making his way to the door.

**"where are you going?" **Blaine asked pouting playfully.

**"I'm going down to the kitchen" **Kurt said, as if it was obvious.

**"may I ask why?" **Blaine said, raising an eyebrow.

**"I'm going to bake, stress relief" **

**"bake?" **Wes asked, his eyes lighting up.

sometimes Kurt forgot how childish Wes really was.

**"yes, bake. and I just remembered how much you and david are addicted to cookies so I'm guessing you're coming with me?"**

the two boys didn't answer Kurt, they just jumped up from the seats they were sat in and ran out of the room, making their way for the kitchen. Kurt rolled his eyes at them before turning back to Blaine.

**"I shouldn't be to long, come to my dorm at nine" **before turning to follow the boys Blaine blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. he laughed to himself at how cliché there relationship was.

* * *

**"so what are you baking us" **Wes asked, on a total hype.

**"I'' make some cookies, possibly some brownies and if we have the right things, some ginger bread men, I know they're Blaine's favourites and seeing as it's Christmas it seems appropriate"**

Kurt made his way around the kitchen, whilst Wes and david followed him, waiting for there baked goods.

once Kurt had finished Wes and david helped him clean up, and after Kurt hung up his apron he handed the boys a container of chocolate chip cookies, they said their thanks before running out of the kitchen. Kurt laughed at his best friends and their insanity

* * *

Blaine had just gotten changed into his pyjamas when there was a knock at the door.

he wondered who it would be, it was Wes' room to so wes didn't knock, david just walked in as wes and blaine were his best friends. so he just assumed it was Kurt.

he opened the door and to his surprise it wasn't Kurt.

**"can you please explain to me why your boyfriend is in the kitchen surrounded by half a dozen batches of chocolate chip cookies?" **

Blaine smiled at nick as he remembered how Kurt had mentioned how much he loved baking.

**"I'll go see him" **Blaine said, leaving his room but not before he realised nick had a tray of cookies in his hands.

* * *

Kurt hadn't heard Blaine enter the kitchen and when Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, he squealed and almost dropped the bowl of cake mix in his hand.

**"blaine you scared the shit out of me" **he said when he turned around to see his boyfriend.

**"will you please tell me what's got you so stressed you feel the need to use all of Dalton's food?" **Blaine asked, chuckling at his boyfriend. he picked up a freshly baked ginger bread man and took a bite, moaning at how good it tasted.

**"just grades, I don't know how well I did on my exams" **kurt answered, shrugging.

**"is that all ?"**

**"just about, this will be my first Christmas with finn and carol" **Blaine nodded, he knew what if felt like to have a new addition to the family. his parents had divorced when he and his two brothers were younger and his dad remarried, he loved his step mom though so he didn't mind, and then two years later when she was pregnant he was exhilarant at the fact he would have a baby sister.

**"so what _are _you doing for Christmas?"** Blaine asked, coming back to reality.

**"I'm going home for the break, obviously. I'll decorate the house and wont let any one help, spend Christmas day with my family, and then for new years I'm not really sure. other than that I have nothing planned" **Blaine smiled at his boyfriends answer, he knew what kurt would be like when it came to decorating.

**" well me and my family are having an early Christmas party, we have one every year and I know lucy- my stepmom- really wants to meet you. Wes and david will be there, they come every year, it's a sleep over thing so bring some clothes"**

**"ok, should I be worried about meeting your family?" **kurt asked, his smile fading and worry taking over his emotions.

**"no not at all, my dad is fine with me being gay and he can not wait to meet you, my stem mom, Lucy already adores you. I told her about how you love baking and fashion and she loves that kind of oldest brother, cooper, wont be there, he never is. by other brother, Brooklyn, is only a year older than me and he is like my best friend, apart from wes and david obviously. and then there's Scarlett, she's four but she's incredibly intelligent. she's Lucy's daughter and my dads her father which makes her my half sister, even though she's only four she understands I like guys and what it means, and she cant wait to meet you. and then there's emma, she has been in our family for years, although she isn't actually related to us, she's a nanny, she looked after cooper, then me and brooklynn, and now scarlett." **

Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it.

**"I thought you stopped baking hours ago?" **Blaine asked, remembering when he saw wes and david hiding their cookies from everyone.

**"I did but I got bored" **Kurt laughed at himself as he realised how much he had been baking. he wasn't even going to eat any.

**"any way don't you have to go pack, it's Friday tomorrow, i'll help you with the mess"**

* * *

Kurt had packed his bag the night before and still had ages before he needed to leave, but wes and david had already gone, jeff and nick were having a snow ball fight out side and kurt didn't want to mess up his hair, blaine was packing his bag and kurt thought he should leave him to it.

around an hour later blaine poked his head into kurt's room.

**"knock, knock" **he said smiling, and jumping on to kurt's bed.

**"we still have a few hours before either us are leaving and I think this is the only privacy we are going to get so I think we should make the most of it" **Blaine said,leaning against the head board.

**"ok, so what do you want to do? it has to be something we can't do without being interrupted by someone" **kurt said, wanting to make the most of his time with blaine.

**"we could watch a film, I'm a sucker for Disney" **Blaine smiled, his eyes lightening up at the thought.

**"you're such a child" **Kurt mumbled, whilst reaching under his bed for something.

he pulled out a large box, lifted it on to the bed and pulled off the lid, revealing hundreds of Disney films.

Blaine's eyes lit up at the sight and he squealed with delight, he finally picked a film.

kurt put _the little mermaid _into his laptop and rested his head on Blaine's chest as the film started.

* * *

Blaine pulled kurt into a hug before he left, he was going to see him in two days but he knew even in that short time he would miss him like crazy.

**"bye kurt, tell Finn I said hey"**

**"I will" **kurt said as blaine released him, he kissed him before picking up his bags and putting them in the boot of his car. as he got in the car he blew a kiss to blaine, and he pretended to catch it.

* * *

the drive home to lima was unusually quick and as he pulled into the drive way, he noticed finn had shovelled the snow out of the way. his dad and carol wouldn't be home until Christmas eve and so he knew finn would be home alone.

he opened the front door, took off his coat and shoes and walked into the living room. before he had a chance to say anything he had been tackled and had fallen back on the couch, finn had his arms tightly around kurt's waist, hugging him.

**"kurt I have missed you so much" **he practically shouted.

**"can't...breathe...finn..." **finn pulled away and apologized, offering kurt a hand and pulled him off the couch.

**"have you eaten? because I just ordered us some pizza" **finn told him.

**"no I haven't, what have you been doing whilst I've been gone" **kurt asked, sinking back into the couch.

**"nothing, when you dad and my mom left I didn't know what to do, I called Rachel but she said she was going on some holiday for Christmas because she doesn't actually celebrate it, so I called puck and he said he has some huge job offer so I shovelled the drive way and tidied the house, then I waited for you to come home" **finn explained, dropping into the couch and grabbing the t.v remote.

**"ok, i'm going to Blaine's on Wednesday so you're going to be alone for the night" **kurt informed his brother.

**"dude, you just got back and you're leaving me already? what are you doing at his any way?"**

**"he's having an early Christmas party and he invited me" **before finn could respond there was a knock on the door and in unison they both shouted

**"pizza!"**

* * *

**"you know, we still need to buy a tree" **finn pointed out, as he helped kurt jump down from the attic.

**"well lets go get one" **Kurt said, lifting up one of the boxes he had just collected, signalling finn to do the same.

**"now?" **

**"yes"**

**"but it's seven A.M"**

**"so"**

* * *

when kurt and finn arrived home with their newly bought Christmas tree, Kurt got out all of the decorations he has had for over the years.

they were all either blue, silver or glass. obviously they had to be color co-ordinated.

he fineshed decorating the tree and turned towards finn who was sat watching a show on t.v

**"finn?" **

**"yer?" **finn turned to kurt, pealing his eyes away from his show.

**"we bought a really tall tree, and I'm not as tall as you so I can't reach the top"** kurt picked up a blue star, which was supposed to go on top on the tree.

finn chuckled and took the star out of kurts hand and placed it on top of the tree.

the boys took a step back to admire the tree.

**"it's perfect" **finn said, before collapsing into the couch

**"i'm going to go pack my bags" **kurt told him, leaving the room.

* * *

kurt entered the living room, a duffle bag over his shoulder and holding a plastic bag containing various containers of baked goods.

**"I'm going now finn" **he explained to his brother.

**"ok lil bro" **kurt rolled his eyes as finn pulled him into a hug.

luckily the roads weren't too bad so kurt would get to Blaine's with out any trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

blaine was waiting for kurt at the front door, stood outside shivering.

**"hey beautiful" **he smiled when he saw kurt approach.

kurt hugged him and winced at the temperature of his boyfriend.

**"blaine your freezing, how long have you been stood out here?" **he asked, worried for Blaine's well being.

**"not long, wes and david were driving me crazy and brooklynn wasn't helping" **kurt rolled his eyes as he realised that, even though it was Christmas, wes and david would be their usual selves.

* * *

when the two boys had entered the house, taken off their coats and shoes, wes ran down the stairs.

**"KURTIE!" **he pulled kurt into a hug, wrapping his arms around kurt's neck. **"and your cookies, please tell me you brought cookies?"**

kurt smiled at how much wes loved his cookies.

**"and cupcakes, brownies and ginger bread men" **kurt informed his, wes was already searching through his duffle bag, but found nothing.

**"they're in my car wes, calm down" **wes shrugged and ran back upstairs.

**"come on, my dad and lucy are through here, they can't wait to meet you" **blaine took hold of kurt's hand and led him into a large- very large- kitchen.

**"dad, lucy, this is Kurt" **blaine announced.

a women- who kurt assumed was lucy, Blaine's stepmom- turned around and smiled widely as she saw kurt.

she was beautiful, her skin looked flawless and her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail. she wore an apron but underneath she was wearing a violet dress, casual but still made her stand out.

Blaine's dad, who looked just like blaine: dark hair with the same hazel eyes and bright smile as blaine, spoke first.

he stood from the table and walked over to kurt, smiling he offered kurt a hand to shake.

**"hi kurt, i'm Blaine's dad, steve" **kurt smiled back and shook his hand.

the women appeared at steve's side and smiled widely at kurt. she also offered him a hand to shake.

**"and I'm Lucy, Blaine's stepmom. it's nice to finally meat you, blaine doesn't shut up about you" **kurt looked over to blaine who was blushing.

**"it's nice to meet you too" **kurt, smiled at Blaine's step mom and then at his father.

lucy ruffled Blaine's hair before turning back to what ever it was she was making.

**"your brother is upstairs bud, he needs your help with something" **his dad informed him, sitting back in his stool at the table.

**"ok" **blaine smiled at his dad before taking kurt's hand and taking him upstairs.

**"i'll help brooklynn out and then i'll give you a tour of the house" **

blaine stopped out side a room, the door was closed but there was sound from the other side. on the door was a sign saying:

_brooklynn _in big bold blue letters.

Blaine knocked on the door before he opened it, revealing three boys sat on the end of a bed, staring intently at a large t.v screen, controllers in hand.

wes was the first to turn and notice the boys.

**"have you brought the cookies yet?" **he asked, eyes bright and smiling from ear to ear.

**"cookies?" **david said, jumping up. he saw kurt and ran to him.

**"kurt, I have missed you so much" **he said, kissing his forehead.

kurt raised an eye brow at him.

**"you know, if you didn't have a girlfriend I would be questioning your sexuality" **he said.

the other boy laughed at his remark, and stood beside david.

**"I think we all question his sexuality, to be honest I don't even know if your girlfriend is real" **brooklynn stated the last part to david.

**"no, she's real. we go on double dates. me with georgina and him with chloe." **wes stated, everyone had forgotten about him even being in the room, although that might have something to do with the fact wes was under brooklynn's bed.

**"i'm brooklynn by the way, Blaine's brother in case you didn't know" **brooklynn smirked as he said the last part. he didn't offer a hand for kurt to shake, instead he pulled him into a hug.

kurt didn't feel un-comfortable with the action, most guys would considering they were hugging someone they only just met. but not kurt, he felt complete. he was at his boyfriends house being welcomed by his family, hugging his older brother.

**"I'm kurt by the way, Blaine's boyfriend in case you didn't know" **kurt classified as they pulled away. brooklynn couldn't help but smile at that, he hadn't even met this boy properly and he already loved him like he was family.

**"so what did you need help with?" **blaine asked him.

**"oh yer, I was playing my guitar earlier and snapped one of the strings, I would've fixed it but I don't know how" **brooklynn said, he knew his brother would be able to do it for him.

**"ok, where is it?" **blaine asked.

**"where do you think it's going to be" **brooklynn pointed to a door at the other end of the room. they both laughed and blaine opened the door and stepped inside.

**"which one is it?" **he asked from inside the closet.

**"the black acoustic" **brooklynn shouted from over his shoulder.

two minutes later blaine re-entered the room, making his way over to kurt who was sat on one of brooklynn's beanbags.

blaine sat next to him on another beanbag, then there was a knock on the door and a little girl walked in.

she had the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes as lucy, her eyes sparkled and she had a fringe of thick eyelashes that made her eyes stand out even more. unlike her mom, her hair was curly like Blaine's when it wasn't plastered in gel. she wore pink unicorn pyjamas and on the top it said 'dream big' in pink bubble writing, she was clutching a Barbie doll and a copy of _the land of stories:the wishing spell ._

**"hey scarlett"** blaine said, pulling the little girl onto his lap, she put her head on his chest and smiled at kurt.

**"are you kurt?" **she asked him, still smiling.

**"yes, you must be scarlett" **he said to her smiling, she smiled back before hiding her face in Blaine's chest and yawning.

**"are you tired?" **blaine asked her, she closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

**"me and daddy were building a snow man outside" **she said, remembering the fun she had just had.

**"where's mommy?" **blaine asked, kurt had never heard blaine refer to lucy as his mom but that might have been because he was talking to Lucy's daughter, he made a mental note to bring up the subject another time.

**"she's making dinner" **she whispered, she was practically on the verge of sleep.

**"i'll go see if she needs any help" **kurt said, pushing himself off the beanbag.

* * *

**"hey kurt, everything alright?" **lucy asked him, smiling as usual.

**"yep, I was just wondering if you needed any help" **kurt said, looking around the kitchen.

**"no, I think i'll be fine thanks, hun. but could you be an angel and give this to scarlett, she's just been out in the snow so she'll probably be really tired" **she handed him a cup with what seemed like hot chocolate inside.

**"will this wake her up a bit?" **kurt asked, remembering how she had practically fallen asleep on blaine.

**"it should do, I give it to wes all the time" **she laughed at kurt's expression which said 'why would you give wes _more _energy?'

* * *

**"here princess, your mom wants you to drink this" **kurt handed scarlett the cup of hot chocolate.

in less than twenty minutes scarlett was full of energy and running about.

somehow she had gotten kurt and blaine to play with her, and they were running around brooklynn's room trying to catch her.

blaine caught her and picked her up, he slung her over his shoulder and she was kicking her arms and legs, laughing hysterically.

blaine put her back down and she collapsed on the bed dramatically, kurt laughed at her and dropped on the bed next to her.

**" dinner!" **shouted lucy from down stairs.

* * *

everyone had just finished eating and kurt was helping lucy clear the table. when they finished lucy was taking scarlett up to bed leaving, kurt, blaine, brooklynn, steve, wes and david behind.

**"you know what this means?" **steve said, raising an eyebrow.

**"monopoly" **brooklynn and wes shouted in unison.

as steve had went to get the monopoly board kurt had come to the conclusion that even though steve was a great father he was also a huge child.

* * *

after they finished the game (wes won) david was getting changed to play in the snow, wes and brooklynn flowing suit.

kurt and blaine said they would stay inside, watching a Disney film up stairs.

blaine picked the film and put it in the dvd player, when the film appeared on the screen kurt turned to blaine, eyebrow raised.

**"the little mermaid, really blaine?" **

**"hey, don't judge me!" **blaine poked kurt in the ribs and when kurt squealed at the touched he smirked.

**"kurt, are you ticklish?" **blaine was smiling evilly, and kurt jumped up off the bed.

**"blaine Anderson, if you tickle me I will not be held responsible" **blaine laughed getting off the bed and walking over to kurt who was backing away.#

**"also your little sister is asleep down stairs, you don't want to wake her up" **kurt said, in hopes blaine will leave him alone.

**"she can sleep through an earthquake" **blaine said, he finally backed kurt and started to tickle him.

**"BLAINE ... stop it...blaine this is not funny" **kurt managed to say through giggles.

**"then why are you laughing?" **blaine asked him sarcastically, showing no signs of stopping.

kurt managed to break out of Blaine's grasp and ran away from him.

**"blaine this isn't fair" **kurt said, playfully.

**"come on kurt, you know you want to be tickled" **blaine smirked, wiggling his fingers.

kurt ran down the stairs, blaine following him, kurt ran in to the back garden, despite the cold.

**"kurt you came outside!" **wes said, kurt turned to look at him to see he was building what looked like half an igloo.

blaine came outside, sneaking up on kurt, and hugged him around the waist, leaning his chin on kurt's shoulder.

**"kurt can you get the cookies from your came" **david begged, pointing to his car. kurt nodded and pulled his car keys from his back pocket.

* * *

back in the house, wes and david were munching on the cookies kurt had made them, steve and lucy were snuggled up on one of the couches, brooklynn was sat by the fire texting, and kurt and blaine were snuggled up on the other couch, all of them watching a Christmas film that was playing on fox.

it wasn't long before kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms.

* * *

blaine awoke, his eyes blurry. he rubbed them and when they adjusted, he found that he was in his own bed.

_strange, I thought me and kurt fell asleep downstairs._ he thought to himself. he looked around the room, wes and david were asleep in sleeping bags on the floor, but kurt was no where to be seen. he looked to his left and scarlett was stood there, smiling at him. blaine jumped out of his skin when he saw the little girl.

**"what are you doing?" **he whispered to her, she climbed on to the bed and sat next to him.

**"kurt made me pancakes, they were really nice" **she beamed at him.

**"is he down stairs?" **blaine asked her, already knowing that kurt would be down stairs, in the kitchen. _typical kurt_

**"I like him, he's really nice and has pretty clothes" **blaine chuckled at his little sister and how he knew kurt loved his clothes.

**"that's good" **he smiled, he ruffled her hair as he got out of bed. she left the room and he threw on some clothes before brushing his teeth and going to find kurt.

kurt was on in the kitchen and blaine rolled his eyes at him. kurt flipped a pancake and caught it.

**"morning sleepy" **kurt kissed him on the cheek before pointing down to the pan **"hungy?" **blaine nodded, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten pancakes.

he sat at the table where his dad and nanny were sat. steve was sipping a cup of coffee and emma was reading a magazine.

* * *

later in the evening kurt decided it was time to go before the roads got too bad. the next time he would see blaine will be when they go back to school in January.


	13. Chapter 13

**_merry Christmas-k_**blaine rubbed his eyes, staring at his phone screen. he finally realised that it was Christmas morning.

_**merry Christmas :)-B**_

he jumped up out of his bed, threw on a dressing gown and ran down the stairs.

**"scarlett wake up it's Christmas!" **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes: thanks for reading guys, leave a review 3**

**warning- swearing, violence and mention of self harm, don't read if it might trigger you, it is only a small mention but i know what it's like to self harm and i don't want to trigger anyone **

* * *

_**January the 6th**_

Blaine had just gotten out of his car, suitcase in hand, ready to start another year at school. obviously he still had the weekend before he actually had to be at school but he thought it best to get to school two days early, un-pack and get settled again. he was planning on telling kurt about his past in Westerville high, about the bullying and finally transferring to Dalton. he knew it would be hard to bring back all the memory's that haunted him for so long. he was planning on taking kurt to his old school, to show him what it looked like. he needed to be brave and face his fears, get them in the past and move on with his life, with kurt and all his friends.

kurt wouldn't be coming back until the following night, so blaine would be by himself until then, hopefully jeff or another one of the warblers would be around.

* * *

the moments dragged on but kurt finally arrived, looking as perfect as ever, he opened his car door and stepped out making sure not to slip on any of the ice. blaine saw him from his bedroom window and ran down to greet him. he took his suitcase from him and kissed him on the cheek.

**"I've missed you" **he smiled, taking kurt's hand with his free one.

**"me too, finn has been driving me crazy" **kurt said, rolling his eyes, that was kind of his signature thing, eye rolling.

**"well lucky you, you get to come back to wes and david" **he laughed, when they reached kurt's dorm room and he helped him un-pack all of his clothes, and boy did he have a lot of clothes.

**"do you have a free period tomorrow?" **he asked kurt, not being able to meet his eyes.

**"yes, second and third,why?" **he asked, noticing the edge in Blaine's voice.

**"there is something I want to talk to you about" **he answered, his voice shaky.

**"please don't tell me your going to break up with me" **kurt began to panic and blaine laughed edgily.

**"no, I'm not going to break up with you, I love you, kurt" **kurt smiled at him.

blaine picked up a see-through bag which contained various tubs of moisturiser and raised an eyebrow.

**"I need my skin products like you need hair gel" **blaine laughed and didn't question him further.

* * *

**"so what did you want to talk to me about" **kurt asked as he met blaine after his first class.

**"I wanted to tell you why I transferred" **he said hesitantly.

kurt stiffened, knowing how his boyfriend had been bullied out of his old school just like he had.

**"blaine, I already-" **

**"not in detail, you know I was bullied but I want to tell you the whole story" **

kurt nodded at him and smiled apologetically. he squeezed Blaine's hand in reassurance.

**"where are we going?" **kurt asked, completely confused as to why blaine was making his way toward the foyer.

**"I want to go back, I want to face my fear and get it in the past" **he saw the look on kurt's face and continued, knowing kurt was about to argue **"everyone will be in class so we won't see any one, I need to do this, kurt" **kurt nodded again, understanding how hurt blaine must be feeling. they both got in the car, blaine pulled out of Dalton and began his story..

* * *

_**march 13th 2006**_

_me and jake -jake was my bestfriend at the time- we had been bestriends for years, we were glued at the hip at no-one could separate us. we were both in the park sat on the branches of the large oak tree we visited every week-end. we were 15 and I thought we were both mature enough to understand and accept things, I knew I was gay since I was twelve but I hadn't come out to any one. he was my bestfriend and I wanted him to be the first to know, I didn't know how to tell him and he sensed something was wrong._

_"what's bothering you blaine?" he asked me, I didn't want to lose my friend ship with him but I was certain he would understand and be fine with it, so I just came out and said it._

_"i'm gay" I told him, he looked shocked and then laughed._

_"yer, ok, blaine" _

_"no i'm being serious, i'm gay, I've known since I was twelve and I wanted you to be the first to know" I looked him in the eye whilst saying this, it took him a few minutes for him to reply but all he said was _

_"oh, I need to go blaine" he jumped from the tree, and ran home, I didn't have a chance to chase after him and I didn't want to, I didn't know what to do and when it finally hit me that my best friend had just ran away from me, I began to cry, I tried to stop but the tears just kept flowing. after a while my phone buzzed, I tried to ignore it but it just kept buzzing. It was brooklynn, I was going to ignore him but I couldn't. I rang him up and when he answered he could tell I was crying, even though I hadn't spoken._

_"jake just called, he told me to tell you he needed to talk, what's going on blaine?" I didn't answer him, I couldn't._

_"blaine, you can trust me" I didn't answer him, I just started crying again. "are you at the park" I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "i'm on my way" five minutes later he arrived at the park, he sat down next to me. I hadn't realised I was somehow on the floor, he pulled me into a hug. "I know" he said. I looked up at him confused._

_"how? did jake-" I started to panic a little, my voice getting a little hysterical._

_he shook his head and I became, once again, confused, he could tell and answered my silent question._

_"blaine, you're my brother, my best friend, of course I know" I began to cry again leaning into his chest, he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me._

_"does any one else know?" I asked, even though I know he wouldn't tell anyone._

_"no, but I assume you just told jake?" I nodded at him, I could tell there was more but he wasn't going to tell me._

_"are you going to tell mum and dad?" I shook my head furiously and he dropped the subject._

* * *

**"then what happened?" **kurt asked blaine, he turned his head slightly, trying to keep his eyes on the road but see kurt's expression at the same time.

* * *

_I stayed off school for a couple of days, not wanting to face jake and his questions, I said I was ill and needed to rest, my mother didn't live with us and my dad was too busy to check my temperature, so he let me stay home._

_obviously, the time came for me to go back to school. but when I did I regretted it. it all started with the teasing, nothing physical. jake hold told someone and the word spread around. it was mainly the guys who teased me, the girls didn't care. some guys would walk past me and call me names like, 'fag' or 'gay lord' nothing to bad. some would walk past and just completely ignore me. the thing that hurt the most was when I left school at the end of the day, I walked out of school and there was a group of guy's waiting out side, jake being one of them. they shouted things at me, followed me home, I tried to ignore them but It wouldn't work. I got home and nobody was there, mom wasn't really a part of the family, dad was working late, cooper was working and brooklynn had football practice. I went up to my room and logged into my facebook. I had loads of notifications and messages, some from people I hadn't even heard of, calling me gay or fag and that everyone should stay away from me incase they catch the gay._

_Brooklynn came home before any one else and stormed into my room._

_"what the fuck is all of this?!" he shouted, pointing to his phone were his facebook was on the screen. he wasn't angry at me, but at the people who were supposed to be my friends. I started to cry again and he pulled me into a tight hug._

* * *

kurt looked like he wanted to cry himself, hearing how his boyfriend had been treated and knowing that it was going to get worse.

* * *

_the next few weeks were bearable, I could live with the teasing. brooklynn promised he wouldn't tell anyone about my secret and he tried to do his best at comforting me._

_then it suddenly changed. I arrived at school, no one had made any remarks or called me any names. I thought they had finally gotten over the fact I was gay and I would get my friends back. I went through the whole day with out any bother and I finally thought everything was going to be ok, I was wrong obviously._

_I left school that day, went around the corner and I saw them, jake and his 'gang'. jake was holding something, I realised it was a camera and became confused, he handed it to one of the other boys and he walked towards me, two guys following him. I could've laughed at how cliché it seemed, but I couldn't. I was confused and scared at the same time. jake stopped in front of me, he smiled and I smiled back, thinking he would finally accept me and take me back as his bestfriend. instead he punched me in the gut and I fell to the ground, one of them laughed and I clutched at my stomach, they began beating the crap out of me, all of them. I think at one point I blacked out and I could hear a voice faintly in the back ground._

_"blaine, blaine wake up honey" my eyes fluttered open and I recognised the kind eyes that were staring down at me. it was lucy my dad's new girlfriend. brooklynn was by her side, fist clenched and looking furious._

_lucy took me to A+E and I got a few stiches, other than that I was perfectly fine. lucy drove me home without any questions, which I was grateful for._

_later that night when my dad got home and found me he started to panic. he was a business man but loved his kids more than anything. he didn't know what to do, he told me to go and rest and I did. brooklynn came up five minutes later._

_"who the fuck did this to you?!" he asked me, trying not to be to loud. I managed to mumble jakes name and he stormed out of the room, I tried to stop him but I was too tired._

_I woke up the next day to find I had slept in, my dad was sat on the end of the bed and told me I could have the day off before he went to work._

_the following weeks were terrible, it was always jake and his gang. they through me in dumpsters, beat me up and teased me. _

_there was only one other time I had to go to A+E and that was when I was thrown in a dumpster, I landed on something sharp and it cut my chest, I had to get stiches and It left a large scar._

_when this happened, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed somehow to get rid of the pain. I considered suicide but I knew it was pathetic and I would never be able to do it any way. i had just got back from school, brooklynn was out with his friends and lucy, my dad and scarlett, who was only 2 at the time had gone out for the day. i was furious and upset. i was angry at the world. for making me gay and then treating me so badly. i ran to my bathroom and grabbed one of my fathers razor's and started to scratch it against my arm, letting it tear my skin and seeing the blood flow out of it. it felt good at first but then it began to sting and i immediately regretted it. i tried to do everything possible to hide my cuts but brooklynn saw them. he hugged me tightly and said enough was enough, he was going to tell my parents and lucy.i began to panic and begged him not to._

_"it's gone to far blaine, i need to" we spoke about it and he agreed not to tell them._

* * *

_i could sense the tension between his father and mother._

_"what's going on?" i asked, sitting in the spare seat next to cooper._

_"blaine has something he would like to tell you all" brooklynn said, looking at me apologetically. my eyes widened as i realised what my brother was talking about. everyone was staring at him, confused._

_"no,no i can't, why are you doing this to me?" i directed the last part to brooklynn, i got out of my seat and started pacing. lucy stood up and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"what's going on sweetheart?" lucy was smiling at me,her eyes full of love. my mother shot her a glare._

_lucy sat me back down before sitting down herself._

_i didn't speak i just looked at everyone on the table_

_"if you don't tell them i will" brooklynn warned me, when he realised i wasn't going to speak._

_"i-i-i'm" i took a deep breath before speaking "being bullied" _

_lucy shot me an apologetic look, my father did the same. my mother looked confused and cooper looked shocked. brooklynn sighed, that wasn't what he wanted me to say._

_"Blaine's gay, he told jake and jake told the school. he's been bullying him for months now. throwing him in dumpsters and beating him up" every one turned to my brother in shock, i couldn't believe he had just said that._

_" is it true?" lucy asked me. i nodded and she jumped up from her seat and pulled me into a hug. when she pulled away i saw the look on my mothers face. i knew she thought she was better than everyone and i knew she wouldn't accept me for being gay._

_after we spoke about everything and my father told me he would speak to me later, he sent me to my room. brooklynn went out and cooper came to speak to me. lucy and scarlett left._

_"you know, i'm fine with it, you being gay. but i'm going to beat the living crap out of that dick. he's supposed to be your friend, he was practically family to all of us" he was angry and sympathetic at the same time._

_down stairs i could hear my parents arguing._

_"i leave you to look after my kids and you turn him into a homo!" my mother shouted. i burst into tears at that, cooper hugged me and tried to calm me down._

_"they're better off without you, you don't love them. blaine is just a kid and you don't deserve them as your kids. you're a selfish bitch" my dad shouted back. i felt a little better hearing that, my dad standing up for me. i fell asleep in cooper's arms, and when i woke up in the middle of the night i spoke to my dad. my dad told emma and she was really supportive. he had already informed the school i wouldn't be going back and i transferred to Dalton, wes and david took me under their wing and, even though it took me awhile to trust anyone, they became my bestfriends. _

_my father married lucy and we became a family. i haven't seen my mom since i came out and i consider lucy my mother._

_the past two years have been the best of my life, kurt. and when i met you.. that made my life complete._

* * *

blaine finished his story, kurt was smiling at him, tears still wet on his cheeks. blaine took a deep breath and turned to the school in front of him, and climbed out the car. kurt following suit.


	15. Chapter 15

_**authors notes: thank you, once again for reading, please leave your reviews.**_

_**warning- swearing. and klaine fluff !**_

* * *

**"we can go if you want" **kurt reassured blaine, squeezing his hand. blaine shook his head, he was a lot paler than usual and he jumped at every noise. kurt couldn't stand to see him like this.

**"and that is the dumpster they used to throw me in" **blaine said, his voice shaky. he was pointing to a dumpster next to a wall across the school grounds.

**"and that's where they beat the living crap out of me for the Sadie Hawkins dance" **blaine jerked his head to a spot near the entrance of the school.

kurt took a deep breath, a shaky on at that. blaine hugged him knowing it was as hard for kurt as at was for him. the school may not mean anything to kurt but blaine did. blaine chastely kissed his lips and smiled when he pulled away.

**"i told you it was Anderson" **a rough voice came from behind them. kurt turned to stare at them and saw three jocks stood there, the middle slightly smaller than the other two.

**"so, i see you haven't grown Anderson, you're still the hobbit we knew you were" **the one to the left said. Blaine's eyes were wide, he gulped and didn't speak, he just let the boys mock him.

**"and you've brought a pretty fairy with you, we've missed beating the crap out of you blaine, we were so devastated when you left" **the one on the right spoke. kurt looked to blaine who was frozen on the spot.

**"which one do you want to beat up jake?" **the left one said.

_jake.._ something snapped in kurt as he realised jake was Blaine's old best friend who had turned against him and could've killed blaine.

**"oh fuck off!" **kurt shouted, he didn't know where the sudden bolt of confidence had came from but he didn't care, he was defending his boyfriend.

the middle boy raised his eyebrow at kurt and began to laugh.

**"so tell me blaine, are you getting it daily? or are you paying?" **the smaller one asked.

kurt realised blaine wasn't going to say anything and before he could stop himself he was off again.

**"you know, for a bunch of fucking homophobe's you seem very interested in the details of gay sex" **the boy on the right became really tense at kurt's comment **"so are you gay?" **kurt asked, looking at his finger nails and raising an eyebrow.

**"ha don't make me laugh fag" **the right one said.

kurt pulled a face of mock horror.

**"please, stop you're hurting my feelings" **he said, placing a hand on his heart, his tone mocking.

**"I'd watch your mouth if i was you" **the middle one said.

**"oh what are you going to do? throw me in dumpsters? state the fact that i'm gay but in different words? beat me up? please.. been there done that" **

**"you know, if i where you, I'd treat my friends with respect. i would be there for them when they needed me most, not turn around and stab them in the back. now me and blaine are going to go and make out in the back of my car because i can" **he smiled falsely and tugged blaine by the arm in the direction of the parking lot, once they were at the car and out of sight kurt pulled blaine into a hug.

**"blaine are you ok? i don't know what came over me"** blaine didn't answer him, instead he kissed him. kissing him greedily but with passion.

**"thank you" **he whispered after he pulled away. he kissed him again, pushing kurt against the car.

* * *

they got back to Dalton a little while later just in time for their next class. science was the only class blaine had with kurt and he tried his hardest to pay attention but it never worked.

he sat in his usual seat next to kurt, and pulled out his pen and his exercise book.

they were learning about the period table, something kurt had already learned about at McKinley.

the teacher had handed out the worksheets they needed to complete and kurt had finished it in the next two minutes.

blaine looked up at him, kurt was chewing on the end of his pencil and it was incredibly disturbing.

**"what?" **kurt asked him, completely oblivious at the look on Blaine's face.

blaine pulled himself to reality and looked down at kurt's sheet.

**"you're finished already?" **he asked in dis-belief. kurt nodded before explaining.

**"i did all this at McKinley" **

blaine nodded and tried to finish his own worksheet.

**"if you're finished, see if you can work out what the chemical reaction would be when you place two different materials together" **their teacher informed them. kurt finished this task before everyone had finished the first sheet and decided to see what words he could make from the periodic table that sat infront of him.

blaine finally finished and looked to see what kurt was writing.

he saw the words kurt was making with the letters he had from the periodic table and began to read them.

_RaCH_

_PuCK_

_TiNa_

_SAm _

he frowned to himself as he realised these were all his friends from his old school but read on.

_WEs_

_CooKIEs _

he laughed as there was a line connecting 'wes' and 'cookies' together. wes did love cookies.

kurt began to write again and blaine looked to see what he would write next.

_HeY_

_BRa _

wait what? he cleared his throat and kurt looked up at him.

**"why did you just write down 'bra'?" **he asked kurt, a smirk playing at his lip.

kurt blushed a little.

**"it was going to say Brad but i couldn't find the D. Brad was the piano player for our glee club" **he added at the end as he could tell blaine didn't know who he was.

blaine nodded and skimmed his work sheet to make sure his answers were correct. he looked over at kurt's sheet to see he had written another word.

_BLaINe_

he picked up his pen and scribbled out the 'B'. kurt looked at him with a puzzled expression before looking down at his sheet. Blaine had replaced the 'b' with a 'k'.

**"klaine?" **he asked, completely oblivious to what it meant.

**"klaine" **blaine said. **"k" **he underlined the k **"for kurt, and laine"** he underlined the rest of the word. **"for me" **

**"they make fireworks" **kurt whispered, barely in audible.

before they could say anything else the bell rang. they packed up their things and said goodbye.

* * *

after the last bell had gone blaine went to wait for kurt outside his art class. he had been thinking about how the morning had accured.

he told kurt about his past and then he visited the place where it happened. if he was being honest he was pretty proud of himself, although what kurt did was amazing. he hadn't thought about it at the time because he was too scared and he didn't think about it after because he was too busy sucking kurt's face..

kurt exited the class room, he had blue paint on his face which was so un like him. blaine laughed and wiped it away with his thumb.

**"hey you!" **kurt said, pulling him into a hug.

**"Wes and david are going bowling so we get my dorm all to myself and i was hoping you would join me in the pleasure of the art that is Disney" **

**"of course, although i have my own dorm so we really don't need to worry about privacy, and wes and david"**

**"hmmm i guess your right but you haven't been in my dorm for sooooooo long" **blaine said, tugging kurt down the corridor.

they got to Blaine's dorm and it was incredibly tidy, blaine was always tidy but this was _too _tidy. even for kurt.

kurt raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, blaine noticed his expression.

**"wes is going through...phases." **blaine said.

kurt was going to ask what he meant by _phases _but knowing wes, he decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

they didn't actually watch a film, they just made out. for ages. literally hours. they only stopped when wes and david barged into the room.

wes was the one who walked in first, he didn't do anything. he walked in saw kurt and blaine on the bed, rolled his eyes and sat down.

**"do you mind?" **wes said, clearing his throat when the two boys were to busy kissing to realize wes hadn't left the room.

kurt pulled away and rolled his eyes, pulling blaine off the bed and making the way for the door.

**"nice hickey by the way kurt, the color really ...hmm stands out" **he laughed, kurt raised an eyebrow at him questionably and walked to the mirror which was just beside wes' bed.

he gasped when he saw the large purple bruise on the side of his neck. there was no way he could hide that.

**"blaine!" **he gasped, half serious, half jokingly.

blaine shrugged, trying to look innocent. but kurt thought he just looked so god damn sexy and he couldn't wait any longer. he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the corridor to his dorm.

he shoot the door and pushed blaine against the wall, holding his arms down and kissing along his jaw line.

* * *

by the end of there 'slightly-too-heated-make-out-session' blaine had two hickeys but they weren't so prominent and visible as kurt's were.

both had no blazer on, tie's messed up and a few buttons from there shirt un done.

kurt's phone buzzed and he opened the text to see it was from his dad.

_hey kurt, how you doing? haven't seen you since new years when are you coming back. and finn told me about this boy friend of yours? -dad_

kurt decided this was not something he could say over a text and decided to ring him.

_hello? _burt answered.

_hey dad, it's me _kurt smiled at his dad's voice.

_hey kurt, we've missed you. but i'm going to cut to the chase, i want to know about this boyfriend of yours?_

he didn't sound angry, just a mixture of worry and something kurt couldn't quite put his finger on.

_ok, well his name's blaine. you've met him before remember?_

burt hummed on the opposite end of the phone and kurt took that as his response.

_and we've been dating a couple of months now_

_are you being safe?_

kurt didn't know what his father meant.

_what do you mean?_

_i mean... have you had sex?_

_Dad! no of course not! _

burt sighed in relief.

_well good, i was just making sure. why don't you bring him round this weekend ?_

_erm, ok. but you've already met him dad so you don't have to give him the whole 'hurt my son and i will hunt you down' talk _kurt mimicked his dads voice.

they finished the conversation and hung up the phone.

**"what was that about?" **blaine asked, pulling kurt into his lap.

**"nothing, he just wants up to go round this weekend" **kurt said rolling his eyes.

they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and studying.


	16. REVIEW REPLY'S

___ .warblerx 8/29/13 . chapter 1:_  
_Heey, guess who?xxxx i love this babess3x _

**ME: HEY GIRRRLLL, thankyou, i love your fanfic too :) xx**

_ dracoqueen 9/4/13 . chapter 1:_  
_I love this story so far... _

**ME: thank you so much, i hope you enjoy the rest of it xx**

_ .3382 8/29/13 . chapter 8:_  
_Aww! just what I needed before school! You are so awesome for posting things before school. And your an amazing writer!_

**ME: thank you, that means a lot to md and i hope you like it xx**

_ .warblerx 8/29/13 . chapter 9:_  
_awwhhh, thats so sweet! what heppend next?xxxxxxxxx_

**ME: Well you know now because the reply was late but oh well ;) xx**

_ .warblerx 8/31/13 . chapter 10:_  
_hehehe cuties33xxxx _

**ME: they are aren't they? xx**

_the-power-of-love 9/2/13 . chapter 13:_  
_very short chapter 13 but the story is really good _

**ME: i didn't want to miss out Christmas but i didn't want to spend ages writing about it so i made it a short one, thank you and i hope you love the rest xx**

_ .warblerx 9/4/13 . chapter 14:_

_HOLY CRAP! that was amazing! I REALLY WANNA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF THAT JAKE GUY! xxxxxxxx3 Please put up the next chapter what happends next ?xxxxxxxx_

**ME: i know! and i have put the chapter up and once again i didn't reply to your review so you've already read it 3 xx**

_ the-power-of-love 9/3/13 . chapter 14:_

_awwwww that a sad story poor Blaine but he has Kurt, he family, and friend._

**ME: it is sad, but that's the point of it, like you pointed you(^^) he has kurt and his family (exuse his mom) and his friends 3 xx**

_the-power-of-love 9/4/13 . chapter 15:_  
_heated make out love that _  
**ME: haha i know right, LOVE IT ! 3 xx**

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. FROM NOW ON I WILL POST MY REPLIES LIKE THIS. **

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3 XX**


	17. Chapter 17

**"blaine what are you so nervous about?" **kurt asked.

blaine was sat in the passenger seat, he looked nervous and worried and wouldn't stop moving.

**"i'm about to meet you dad" **blaine answered, he couldn't see why it wasn't obvious.

**"you've met him before though" **kurt said, keeping his eye on the road.

**"yes, but not as your boyfriend" **blaine said, wringing his hands.

kurt laughed slightly and blaine shot him a glare.

**"this is no laughing matter, hummel" **he said, playfully.

kurt put a hand on Blaine's knee.

**"blaine, he likes you. finn likes you and carol is bound to love you" **kurt smiled reassuringly.

blaine sighed and started to relax.

it wasn't long until kurt pulled up outside his house, blaine didn't feel nervous anymore.

kurt opened the door, pulling blaine into the house with him.

they took off their coats and their shoe's and walked into the living room.

**"hey kiddo" **burt said, pulling kurt into an awkward hug as blaine was still holding his hand.

**"how are you, blaine?" **burt smiled at him.

_i wasn't expecting that..._blaine thought to himself.

blaine smiled back and nodded.

**"fine, sir" **

**"blaine you can call me burt. and calm down i'm not going to eat you" **he said laughing.

blaine relaxed his shoulders which he hadn't even realized he had tensed, and smiled.

finn ran into the room, pulling kurt into a bear like hug.

**"can't...breath...! "** kurt said, s_eriously, why does every one hug me these days? _

finn pulled away and shrugged, smiling at blaine and sitting down on the couch.

**"I've missed you little brother, plus i never really apologized for the ...thing" **finn finished with a blush, he looked away trying to hide it.

**"what '****_thing'?" _**burt asked. but before he could get an answer his phone went off.

he walked out and answered it.

**"we need to talk" **finn said, his emotions a mixture between worry and determination.

* * *

**"you want me to come back to McKinley? are you crazy?" **kurt asked finn. he couldn't believe what finn was asking. blaine didn't respond to the question, he was deep in thought.

**"yes and no" **finn said, but before kurt could reply he cut in **"kurt, we need you back at McKinley. we all miss you, and it's hard without you. there is just so much drama and without you there to sort it out, everyone keeps falling out. also, it's weird you not being there kurt, you're family. not just to me but the whole of glee club" **finn looked deep into kurt's eyes, meaning every word he said.

kurt was holding back tears, playing with Blaine's fingers which were connected to his.

**"I... I .. I Don't know finn. this is a big thing. i love Dalton. i have so many good friends there and i don't get bullied. and i have blaine, if i went to McKinley i wont have blaine" **kurt smiled at blaine and blaine smiled back.

burt walked in then still on the phone.

**"mmhhh. yes. ok. well i will need to speak to him, it's not my decision." **burt hung up the phone and kurt stared at him.

**"who was that?" **kurt asked.

burt flushed red, looked at finn and then back at kurt.

**"no one" **kurt narrowed his eyes at his dad.

**"dad..who was it?" **his dad sighed, giving up.

**"principal figgins" **kurt's eyes widened in shock.

**"why?" **

**"he wants you to go back to McKinley." **kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest.

**"i don't know what to do" **his voice was muffled.

**"i think you should go" **blaine finally spoke. kurt looked up at him in confusion.

**"what?" **he asked.

**"i think you should go back to McKinley" **he replied.

**"no. i heard you, but why?" **blaine smiled at him, one of sympathy.

**"because you miss it kurt. i don't want to be the one to hold you back" **kurt smiled at him. blaine kissed him chastely. but not too passionate as burt and finn were still looking at them.

**"so i'm going back to McKinley?" **kurt was beaming. he had never been so excited in his life.

well apart from the time he met blaine..

and kissed him for the first time...

and when they started dating..

ok so it wasn't the most excited he had ever been but he was pretty happy about it.

* * *

_'going back to McKinley'_ kurt updated his status on facebook. his phone bleeped manically as his friends from McKinley started to text him

_welcome back, lady lips -santana_

_can't wait to see you bro- puck_

_kurt! can't wait to see you again. now we will definatly beat vocal adrenaline and the warblers at regionals-rach_

_i can't wait for you to transfer again kurt, we've all really missed you-tina_

_hope you're ok kurt, see you soon-mike_

these were only various messages. he replied to each one of them with things like 'thanks' and 'see you soon'.

* * *

**_Wednesday afternoon_**

blaine left kurt when they arrived at Dalton. he went to find wes and david.

**"hey guys" **blaine said when he walked into david's dorm room.

**"so kurt's transferring to McKinley?" **wes asked. he looked sad and as if he could burst into tears at any moment.

**"yes" **blaine was smiling from ear to ear.

**"why are you so happy about it? your boyfriend is moving back to the school where his life was threatened"**

david said. his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

**"because i'm going with him" **Blaine's smile got even bigger, which didn't seem physically possible.

**"what?" **wes shouted. he jumped up from the bed, his fists clenching whilst david remained seated, staring at blaine in shock.

**"yer.. i-umm. well i'm going with him. I've already gotten a place and so i can start packing. it's a surprise for kurt-"**

blaine cut himself off as wes' eyes darkened and he looked like he wanted to smash something.

**"what's wrong?" **blaine gulped. he thought that wes and david may be against the idea but he never thought they'd react like this.

**"you're such an idiot blaine!" **wes shouted.

Blaine's mood shifted immediately. from happy to confusion, to anger.

**"i'm sorry what?!" **he asked, him fists clenching.

**"you heard me. i said you're an idiot. for going to McKinley" **wes crossed his arms and glared at blaine, anger evident in both their eyes

**"and why might that be?" **blaine asked, his voice raising a little.

**"because blaine, you're gay. kurt's gay and he had to leave McKinley because of it. you had to leave Westerville high because your 'friends' didn't 'support' you, as you say. they could've killed you, both of you. they wouldn't have cared whether you lived or died and you're running back to them" **wes shouted. he didn't try to keep his voice low and neither did blaine.

**"so now you have a problem with me and kurt being gay? what's next wes, are you gonna tell jeff he can't be in the warblers any more? are you gonna tell nick he can't date jeff? hmm? and yes jake could've killed me and yes he wouldn't have cared. but you know what. i could be dead right now, because i went back there the other day and we bumped into him. and by 'we' i mean me and kurt. kurt stood up for me and probably saved my life. he wants to go back to McKinley and i want to go with him. i thought you could at least be happy for me. i thought that's what friends did. are can you not be friends with gay people now?" **blaine was on a rant and so was wes. david knew that nothing he would do would help the situation so he let them get out what they needed to say.

**"are you crazy? of course i don't have a problem with you and kurt! or nick and jeff for that matter. but people in the world do, including people at McKinley. I'm just looking out for you but you clearly can't see that! if it wasn't for me and david you would still be that scared little boy who ran away. when you came here you wouldn't even speak to any body. if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be in the warblers or even have any friends. so don't even say i don't care when i do!" **

wes couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth or the anger that was bubbling up inside him.

**"well i'm going to McKinley with kurt and there is nothing you or anyone else can say to stop that!" **blaine shouted, pointing at wes.

**"well don't come running back here when you get out of hospital" **wes practically screamed.

with that blaine turned around and slammed the door behind him, he hadn't realised he'd left it open when he came in.

he stood outside the closed door and took a large breath, trying to stop the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

he turned to his left and saw jeff, nick and thad standing there with shock painted on their faces: they had just heard everything.

**"blaine-" **jeff said.

before he could finish anything blaine ran past them to his dorm room.

he slammed the door and the tears came bursting out. no matter how hard he tried to stop them they just kept coming.

* * *

kurt was in his dorm room, packing away his clothes and putting his things into boxes.

he was happy to go back to McKinley but he didn't want to leave blaine and the warblers.

he loved Dalton, but McKinley was where he belonged, even if he got slushied and bashed into lockers every once in a while.

he was starting McKinley on Monday which meant he had two days left at Dalton and the weekend to move out all of his things and back into his house. he was glad to be moving back home. he made a promise to himself that no matter how busy or tired he was, he would try and see blaine every other day after school.

he hadn't been at Dalton long, 4 months, but it had been a good experience for him.

* * *

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out to see who it was, through the tears he managed to make out Lucy's number.

_hello _he sniffed.

_blaine? are ok? _the sound of Lucy's voice comforted him.

_i'm ok. _blaine answered, trying to stop the tears.

_you don't sound ok. what's going on? _she asked, worry thick in her tone.

_me and wes just had an argument about me moving to McKinley._

_ok, well do you want to talk about it?_

_no its fine really_

_ok. well i wanted to tell you we've fully moved the house and you can move your stuff in tomorrow?_

_ok, i'll get everything ready._

_ok honey, love you _she hung up and blaine got to his feet, throwing his phone onto his bed.

_how am i going to move out of Dalton without kurt noticing? _he thought to himself.

* * *

**_thursday_**

* * *

**_friday_**

* * *

**_saturday_**

* * *

**_sunday_**

* * *

**_Monday morning_**

blaine had managed to move out of Dalton and into his new home, which was a lot closer to McKinley, with out kurt noticing.

kurt had moved into his house again and the warblers held a big party for the two of them without actually making it seen like blaine was leaving as well.

blaine and wes made up again, apologizing for arguing and going back to best friends.

blaine was dressed, ready for McKinley.

he wore a tight black polo shirt, which showed his body off perfectly, a pair of red capris pants, and obviously a bow tie.

his hair was styled in his usual due and he was ready for school.

he said goodbye to lucy and emma, grabbing a slice and lightly buttered toast on his way out. he started the ignition and drove down the road to McKinley. kurt should already be there and he needed to go to the principals office before he could start the day.

finn and Mercedes were the only one's who knew of Blaine's plan and promised they wouldn't tell kurt.

he arrived at McKinley, parking in a spot closest to the entrance doors and opened the car door.

**"Blaine? is that blaine warbler?" **he looked up and saw a beautiful girl walking his way.

she had long blonde hair which was pulled up into a high pony, an outfit of some sort and a large smile on her face.

she pulled him into a hug as she reached him.

**"Quinn right?" **blaine asked as they pulled away. she nodded and smiled.

**"why are you at McKinley?" **she asked. blaine smiled at her.

**"I've transferred here. but kurt doesn't know so if you see him before i do, don't tell him" **she nodded and pretended to lock her lips, throwing an imaginary key behind her.

**"i take it you want to see coach sue? she's the principal now" **blaine nodded and they linked arms. she directed him down a corridor that wasn't as busy as the others and stopped outside an office with glass doors. blaine could see a women sat at a desk, she had short blonde hair and only wore adidas.

Quinn knocked at the door and entered, pulling blaine in with her.

**"coach. this is blaine, he's new here" **she looked up from the papers she was reading and smiled.

**"thanks Q." **Quinn left and smiled at blaine through the glass as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

after coach sue, well principal sue, had talked to him, given him a timetable and a map of the school, blaine left and headed down the corridor, not sure where he was going.

he was glancing down at the map every so often, just to make sure he knew where he was going.

* * *

kurt linked his arm with Mercedes as they exited the Spanish class. she was ranting on about something but he wasn't paying attention. he was thinking about blaine and how he missed him and that if he was still at Dalton he would be sat at the back of biology with his boyfriend. he lost train of thought when something tapped him on the shoulder. he braced himself to get a slushie in his face but when he turned around he froze on the spot.

**"excuse me, can you help me? I'm new here" **said the voice he knew so well.

and he recognised the words, those were the words he used when he first met...

**"BLAINE!" **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes: I'm English so i don't understand the American school stuff. Blaine's a junior and kurt's a senior but they still have lessons together? if it doesn't make sense please let me know because i really don't know what i am talking about. also i just kind of throw stuff together, i don't plan it so sometimes it will make sense and then somethings just wont!**

**please leave your reviews, would mean a lot. thankyou 3**

* * *

blaine laughed at his boyfriend's reaction and pulled him into a hug.

**"what are you doing here?" **he asked. kurt's eyes were practically shining and the smile on his face was huge.

**"i told you, i'm new here" **blaine smiled at him. kurt squealed with delight and hugged him. his excitement had caused a few faces to look their way but they ignored them.

* * *

they were sat in the courtyard with everyone from new directions. blaine had just had his first lesson at McKinley and was glad he had it with kurt. they were both lucky enough not to get any unwanted attention from anyone.

yet.

Blaine looked around the courtyard and his eyes stopped on someone. they were watching him intensely. he looked angry but blaine couldn't figure out why. he was big, a little intimidating but he didn't scare blaine. he wore a McKinley football jumper, just like Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam.

the boy looked away when blaine caught his eye, blushing a little. he turned back to his friends and joined in the conversation.

**"so is Blainey boy coming to glee later?" **blaine was pulled back to reality and looked for where the voice was coming from. it is Santana. she wore a uniform just like Quinn and Brittany and her hair was pulled back into a high pony.

**"oh yer. we have to get you into glee club" **finn smiled at blaine. blaine always thought that finn would be the one out of new directions to have a problem with him, but he didn't.

**" I have an idea" **puck said. he glanced at the band sitting in the far corner of the courtyard and to who was with coach sue and .

he jumped up from his seat and ran over to the band. he whispered something into the guitarist's ear and he nodded. the guitarist whispered to the others and by the time puck had gotten back to their table the band was stood on the stairs, tuning up their instruments and getting ready for a song.

everyone glanced at blaine, smiles on their faces. they knew what was about to happen and was excited.

the band began to play, this had to be one of Blaine's favourite sings EVER, puck pulled blaine up and they ran to the stairs.

blaine began to sing with his beautiful, voice. everyone in the courtyard was watching them.

_I was there to witness  
Candice's in her buisness  
She wants the boys to notice_

blaine winked at kurt whilst he sang that line

_rainbows, and her ponies_

by this point, finn and Rachel were dancing around blaine, Brittany and mike were dancing, and all the cheerio's had joined in the dancing.

_She was educated but could not count to ten  
Now she got lots of different horses  
By lots of different men  
And I say_

blaine jumped two steps at a time and started to twirl around kurt. kurt blushed and covered his eyes with his hands, though he was laughing. blaine took his hand and they spun around together, kurt was laughing incredibly whilst blaine was still singing perfectly.

_Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is hot but in the hole there's water  
You can get some, when they give it  
Nothing sacred, but it's a living_

blaine and kurt stopped spinning and Quinn replaced blaine and started doing some professional dance moves that blaine wasn't sure he would be able to mature.

_Hey, ho, here she go  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
'Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey, ho, here she go  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
Got a hurricane at the back of her throat  
She thinks she's made of candy_

Santana and some more cheerio's began to gather around blaine, dancing and jumping around in a graceful way.

_Ring a ring of roses  
Whoever gets the closest  
She comes and she goes  
As the war of the roses  
Mother was a victim  
Father beat the system  
By moving bricks to Brixton  
And learning how to fix them_

puck and finn started to join in with the harmony's. puck had gotten a guitar from one of the band members and finn had taken over on the drums.

_Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high but in the hole there's water  
As you will she'll be the Hollywood love,  
And if it don't feel good  
What are you doing it for  
Now tell me_

_Hey, ho, here she go_  
_Either a little too high or a little too low_  
_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_  
_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_  
_Hey, ho, here she go_  
_Either a little too loud or a little too close_  
_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_  
_She thinks she's made of candy_

_Liberate your sons and daughters_  
_The bush is high but in the hole there's water_  
_As you will she'll be the Hollywood love_  
_And if you don't feel good_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_  
_What are you doing it for?_

_Hey, ho, here she go_  
_Either a little too high or a little too low_  
_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_  
_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_  
_Hey, ho, here she go_  
_Either a little too loud or a little too close_  
_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_  
_She thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_  
_Either a little too high or a little too low_  
_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_  
_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_  
_Hey, ho, here she go_  
_Either a little too loud or a little too close_  
_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_  
_She thinks she's made of candy_

the song finished and..

wait was that applause? yes it was, the courtyard was clapping -clapping!- at the glee club and Rachel ran and kissed blaine on the cheek.

kurt noticed mr. shuester walking their way, he walked over to blaine held out a hand and said.

**"welcome to New Directions"**

* * *

kurt was walking down the hall on his way to math. he had just left blaine, who had English. he was about to turn the corner when someone tugged on his harm, pushing his arm into a locker.

kurt winced at the pain.

kurt gasped when he saw him. he recognised the face. this boy had made his life hell, threatened him, hurt him and abused him with words.

kurt remembered he was stronger now, thanks to blaine. he tensed up, anger boiling up inside him. he held his head high.

**"what do you want _korofsky?_"** he spat the name. he pulled out of korofsky's grip and Dave's arm fell to his side.

**"so. you're back at McKinley?" **dave asked. he had a wicked grin on his face, but still had an angry edge to it.

**"yes! why do you care?" **kurt said. he tried to walk away from korofsky but he pushed him back. kurt slapped his hand away.

**"don't touch me. I'm not scared of you anymore korofsky." **kurt said. his voice was harsh but dave just sniggered.

**"and why's that,fag?" **korofsky pushed kurt's arm into the locker again but kurt didn't feel the pain. he pulled away from korofsky once again.

**"because I've met people worse than you. you're nothing more than a bully and you don't scare me. anyway, you never answered my question. why do you care?" **kurt repeated his question. his confidence was wearing thin and the fear that he once held for korofsky slowly started coming back to him, flooding through his body.

**"because _fag _I've had no-one to slushie. or throw in a dumpster. or do this to.." **he pushed kurt back into the lockers with all his energy. kurt winced at the pain and the memory's that flooded his mind. he remembered the times when he would dread coming to school because of korofsky. but then he remembered how blaine had helped him get past the fear and his confidence came back.

**"GET OFF ME! you know what korofsky, you just can't stand the fact that I've found someone special and i'm happy with him." **david only pushed kurt harder into the lockers. david smiled widely.

**"oh yer, now there's to fags i can take the piss out of" **korofsky laughed to himself but it faded a few seconds later.

**"you're a pathetic homo. you know that?" **his voice was low and harsh but it didn't scare kurt, not anymore.

**"no, I'm not. why do you spend so much time doing this to me korofsky?" **kurt's voice went gentle at the end and he looked dave straight in the eyes, desperate for an answer.

korofsky let go of kurt and just before turning to leave the corridor he said..

**"watch your back, homo" **

* * *

kurt took a long shaky breath. he was late to math and he couldn't really concentrate right now.

_this was his senior year and nothing, not even korofsky could ruin it for him. he will graduate and move to new York with Rachel. then blaine will graduate the following year and he'll come live with him._

kurt had it all planned.

he was sat down on the floor, back against the locker.

he didn't know how long he had been sat there but the bell was sure to ring any minute and he didn't want to look like a total idiot infront of everyone.

he got up and made his way to the parking lot. he sat in his car listening to his CD's. he wasn't scared, just shocked. he had gotten used to not being thrown into lockers everyday whilst at Dalton. he had forgotten what McKinley was really like. he told himself he would message blaine soon, tell him he was fine.

* * *

the bell rang and blaine left his class with Brittany. she was telling him about glee club and he realised how different it was from the warblers. sectionals was soon and the warblers had been talking about it for months, whilst new directions were only just starting the topic.

glee club was next and Brittany directed him to the choir room.

every body was there when they arrived. all the couples sat together on plastic chairs that were in straight rows.

mr. shuester was stood at the front of the room, looking through sheets of paper. on the piano stool sat a man with graying hair and a slight beard.

blaine looked around the room for one person in particular but he frowned slightly when he didn't found him. he took a seat next to Brittany who was sat next to Santana, in the back row.

**"where's kurt?" **finn asked. he looked worried, really worried.

everyone turned to look at blaine, who just shrugged.

**"maybe we should go find him. it's his first day back and korofsky's on the loose again" **Mike said. he too looked worried.

_korofsky, why does that name ring a bell? _blaine thought to himself.

**"no. kurt wouldn't want everyone to go looking for him, he'd be embarrassed and probably annoyed." **Mercedes shook her head. blaine knew she was right.

he pulled out his phone and began to text the missing boy.

_hey. where are you? are you ok? everyone's worried about you-B x_

kurt texted him back almost instantly.

_I'm in my car, yes I'm fine. i just ran into korofsky, he didn't hurt me. just shocked a little. don't worry about me-K x_

**"He's in his car. said he's fine and he ran into korofsky. he said not worry but i don't know if i believe him" **blaine said. he frowned a little, knowing his boyfriend always tried to hide his feelings.

Brittany rubbed his back, not really knowing what was going on but tried to comfort him anyway. he smiled at her.

**"do you want to go see if everything's ok? you have my permission to leave campus if he wants to go" ** said. he knew, better than most people how badly kurt was bullied. apart from blaine, was the only one who knew the extent of the bullying.

blaine nodded and stood up. he left his bag behind and ran to the car park. it was raining which was unusual and he didn't want to get wet, but he did.

* * *

kurt was deep in thought. he watched the rain drops trickle down the windscreen and jumped when there was a tap on the window, bringing him back to reality.

he looked to his left and saw blaine standing outside, soaking. he unlocked the door and blaine opened it, and sat in the passenger seat.

he looked at kurt, about to speak when kurt cut him off.

**"I'm fine blaine" **he smiled at blaine, trying not to laugh at how wet he was and how cute he looked as raindrops dripped off of his eye lashes.

blaine smiled at him, not fully believing him.

**"really? then why are you skipping lessons and sat in your car? because i wouldn't take you as a rebel" **blaine laughed half-heartedly. kurt laughed with him before he sighed and started to rub his temples.

**"it's just the whole seeing korofsky thing. i got used to a life without his torments and I don't want to come back to it, to korofsky i mean not McKinley." **kurt said. blaine nodded and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

kurt leaned over and leaned his head on his shoulder.

**"thank you" **he mumbled.

blaine kissed his forehead. a couple minutes later blaine remembered about school.

**"do you want to go back inside or do you want to go home? said he gives us permission to leave" **blaine said.

kurt shook his head.

**"no. I'm not going just because some high school jock called me a homo. I'm not scared of him anymore and he's not chasing me out of school again" **kurt was still shaking his head, as if trying to convince himself what he was saying was the truth.

and it was. kurt wasn't scared of dave bullying him anymore.

but he was scared about what he would do to blaine.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait guys. **

**once again thankyou for reading. please leave your reviews 3**

**check out .warblerx **


	19. Chapter 19

**"...so shue just kinda throws it all together at the last minute and..." **kurt was explaining to blaine and how they do sectionals and how everything works.

blaine tried to focus but his eyes kept wondering back to that boy.

why did he always look at him like that?

it was the same boy who was looking at him in the courtyard. only now he looked like he could kill someone.

they were in the lima bean, one of their favourite places to go.

the boy wore the same jacket he was wearing the day before.

**" and school is about to start in 5 so we best go" **kurt said, glancing at the time on his phone. blaine nodded he stood up taking the last swig of his coffee and through the remains into the bin. kurt took his hand and blaine directed him to his car.

blaine had picked kurt up that morning. Blaine's new house was fairly close to kurt's so he didn't need to drive far.

* * *

they arrived at school just before the bell went and as kurt's class was closest to the entrance, blaine said goodbye to him out side the classroom.

in Dalton he would've kissed kurt goodbye but they weren't in Dalton.

* * *

the next two hours drowned on and when the bell finally went, indicating break, blaine practically ran from the room. he was walking down the corridor, towards his locker where kurt should be waiting with Mercedes, tina or Brittany. he glanced around and when he looked forward he saw a group of boys wearing a McKinley football team jacket walking his way, he didn't think anything of the fact that they were looking directly at him. he carried on walking straight ahead until he reached his locker. kurt wasn't there yet. he typed in the locker combination and started to take books out of his bag and placed them into his locker, trading them for the ones he would need in his next lessons.

**"hey homo" **he turned around to see the group of football players surrounding him. they all had evil smirks on their faces and blaine was pissed.

**"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" **he asked. his voice was thick with annoyance. who the hell were these douche bags? he thought to himself.

**"do you see any other fags walking around?" **blaine rolled his eyes at the comment. he had only just realised that the guy talking was the boy who had been giving him strange looks. the boy next to him was dark skinned and big in weight.

he noticed that one of them, the dark skinned boy, was holding a cup with blueberry slushie filmed to the rim. he didn't think anything of it. but when the boys arm raised, and before blaine had a chance to dodge out of the way. the cold juice was dripping down over the top of his head, into his eyes.

the boys laughed and left, leaving comments such as "see ya homo" and "hope it stings"

the last comment confused him until the slushy in his eyes started to burn. he could feel it trickling down his back and into his pants. this was going to stain so bad.

**"blaine?!" **kurt shouted only 10 seconds later after the incident happened.

* * *

kurt was washing the slushy from Blaine's hair in the bathroom in the locker room. blaine had his head tilted into the sink and his eyes still burned.

**"I'm sorry" **kurt kept saying.

**"you have nothing to be sorry for kurt. stop apologizing" **kurt finished washing the slushy from Blaine's hair and started to rinse it from his eyes.

**"well if it makes you feel any better, blueberry's my favourite" **kurt winked at him and blaine laughed.

**"second day at McKinley and you've already been slushied" **kurt muttered to himself, shaking his head a few minutes later.

after kurt had finished washing the slushy from Blaine's hair and face, he moved onto his clothes. there was no way the dye was going to come out.

**"good job i have some spare clothes in my car" **kurt said.

blaine raised an eyebrow and kurt laughed at him.

**"i always keep spares in my car. especially when you're at McKinley."** blaine laughed again at his boyfriend.

why hadn't he guessed his boyfriend would have clothes for him in his car?

kurt left the locker room and arrived again a few minutes later. he had a bag over his shoulder, not his school bag, which contained an outfit which fit Blaine's clothes taste perfectly.

* * *

blaine was changed into his new outfit.

he wore a green checked shirt and a matching bow tie. accompanied by some skinny jeans.

kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him out of the unaccompanied locker room.

**"i guess you haven't really been welcomed to McKinley until you get a slushy facial from the football team" **kurt said.

blaine laughed and pulled kurt in closer, still walking side by side.

**"so why haven't you been slushied?" **blaine said with a mock pout.

**"because, to them, i never really left" **kurt said laughing at his boyfriend, although he looked so cute with that face.

* * *

kurt was late for school. something very unlikely for kurt. he had been pondering over what korofsky had said to him. he wasn't paranoid like he used to be, it just annoyed him.

he grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. the house was empty so no one was there to question kurt.

he started the ignition and drove down the road. traffic was dead so kurt arrived at school only five minutes later.

he parked next to Blaine's car and checked the time.

**10:44 **

'ok,only 44 minutes late.' kurt thought to himself.

he knew his timetable off by heart because when he came back to McKinley, everything was the same.

he had geography with first and she wouldn't care if he was late or not.

he pulled the keys free and pulled off one of the key chains in the process. it was a blue crystal in the shape of a heart. blaine had given it to him for his birthday. he grabbed his bag and climbed out of his car. he pushed the doors open whilst trying to fix the charm. he finally slid it back on and smiled, it was his favourite.

**"kurt" **a low voice came from behind him.

he twirled around and saw the boy standing there it was the one person he didn't want to see.

**"what do you want now korofsky?" **he asked. he placed a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes.

**"i want to speak to you" **he stated. kurt folded his arms and glared at him.

**"what's to talk about? you made my life hell and forced me out of my school. i come back and you shove me into a locker and slushy my boyfriend. unless you want to say sorry i don't want to talk to you" **he said. his voice was annoyed and korofsky got angrier.

**"please just talk to me kurt?" **it was a question rather than a command. kurt sighed and walked into the locker room that was just round the corner. he sat down on one of the benches and korofsky followed his lead.

**"so what do you want to say to me?" **kurt asked. he was still pissed and that was evident in his voice.

**"why aren't you scared of my anymore?" **korofsky asked. he sounded serious and wanted an answer. kurt stood up and walked to the other end of the room.

**"Because. you're just like everyone else. you hate the fact i'm gay but i am who i am and no one can change that. I've met people worse than you korofsky. blaine has aswell. in fact the people who hurt blaine were worse than you. you're just a scared little boy" **kurt said. korofsky stood but that's all he did. he didn't move.

**"who's blaine?" **he asked.

**"my boyfriend" **dave became tense at that and clenched his fists **"you know. the one you slushied yesterday. the one i hold hands with. the one who danced with me whilst he sang candy on Monday. ring any bells?" **he asked sarcastically.

korofsky walked over to kurt. he was about to speak but shut his mouth. he shook his head.

**"I'm sorry. does it offend you that i have a boyfriend?" **kurt asked, once again sarcastically.

**"stop doing that" **dave said. it wasn't exactly a shout but it was loud.

**"what? everything i do seems to offend you" **kurt said. he raised his voice just like korofsky.

**"you just assume that i hate you. that everything you do makes me want to kill you" **korofsky said.

kurt through his hands in the air.

**"oh yes of course. i forgot threatening to kill people and making their life hell meant you were best friends!" **

**"it's not my fault!" **dave shouted back.

**"oh so it's mine? yes i'm gay but you don't have to hate me for it. i don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. you're blaming all of the on me when you caused this. you're just another homophobe who can't stand the fact I'm different-" **kurt was cut off by korofsky. dave's lips were pushing hard against kurt's.

'shit!shit shit shit shit shit! move kurt!' but kurt couldn't move. he was too shocked. but at least he wasn't kissing back right?

dave pulled away and stared at kurt. kurt was shocked. shock was plain on his face and his brain wasn't working properly.

he noticed dave lean in again but he pushed him away. korofsky shouted something but he couldn't hear it. the next thing he knew korofsky had stormed out of the locker room.

he slid down the wall and pulled his legs up under his chin.

'what the fuck just happened?' his brain asked.

'he kissed you moron. he's gay' said another voice inside his mind.

**"i need to talk to blaine" **kurt decided. he stood up and took his phone from his bag.

**11:12 **

he found blaine in his contact list and typed a message before sending it and heading to his next class.

* * *

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. he took it from his pocket, making sure no one saw him.

_oh god. blaine i need to speak to you NOW!- K x_

blaine didn't respond to the text. he grabbed his bag and left the room as quick as he could. ignoring the strange looks and the comments from his teacher.

he ran down the corridor. he didn't actually know where kurt was so he didn't know where he was going.

maybe the car park? he thought to himself. he ran towards the exit but stopped short when he saw kurt pacing on the corridor next to the exit. he ran towards kurt who was totally oblivious to the fact that blaine was there.

**"kurt? are you ok?" **blaine asked. he was worried so his words came out in a rush. kurt snapped out from his reverie and looked at blaine. he didn't say anything, just stared intensely.

**"kurt you're scaring me. what's wrong?" **blaine asked. he started to panic.

'if that korofsky guy had done anything to hurt him i swear to god-' blaine thought himself.

**"it was korofsky" **kurt said. tears were gathering in his eyes and blaine pulled him into a hug. kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder and let the tears pour out.

'i knew it' blaine thought. anger bubbled up inside of him.

**"what did he do?" **blaine practically growled.

kurt was trying to speak but blaine couldn't hear him through the tears and sobs.

**"calm down kurt, i don't know what you're saying" **

kurt took a step back, wiped his eyes and took a big breath. the tears had stopped falling and he was able to speak again.

**"he..he... he kissed me. he kissed me blaine and i don't know what to do" **the tears started to roll down his cheeks once again and blaine hugged him again, rubbing his back soothingly.

blaine didn't know if he should be shocked or angry.

shocked because the guy that made kurt's life a living hell because he was gay, and turned out to be gay himself.

or angry because he had kissed his boyfriend.

he decided he would think about it later, now wasn't the time.

* * *

blaine was walking to the car park. he had stayed back after school to work out on the punching bags. he was still indecisive about how he felt but he was angry at korofsky.

he climbed in his car but didn't start it, he just sat there.

'what should i do?' he asked himself.

he could talk to korofsky, he's obviously in a tough position and having a hard time.

but why should that be an excuse to go around kissing peoples boyfriends?

blaine groaned and dropped his head onto the steering wheel, bashing it hard.

he groaned at the pain and rubbed it with his hand. but just as he looked up he saw a figure walking through the empty parking lot. blaine noticed the boy almost immediately and jumped out of the car.

**"hey!" **he shouted. the boy turned around and it was hard to tell his emotion.

**"what do you want butt boy?" **he asked. he turned back around and started walking again.

**"oh come on. you can drop the act. i know" **Blaine's voice was a mixture of anger and sympathy. korofsky turned back around, stopping dead in his tracks. he looked angry and worried at the same time.

**"you don't know anything!" **he shouted angrily.

**"i know you kissed my boyfriend. and I'm assuming your gay because most guys don't just kiss people they have been bullying for the past year" **blaine said sympathetically, because even though korofsky had kissed kurt, he was clearly having trouble dealing with the fact he's gay.

**"you can't tell anyone. please don't tell anyone" **worry had taken over his voice and he walked closer to blaine. tears were gathering in his eyes and blaine didn't know if he could deal with anymore tears.

**"i won't, don't worry" **blaine said. he tried to smile at korofsky. korofsky relaxed and smiled back at blaine with a genuine smile.

**"thank you. but why would you help me?" **korofsky was confused and his eyebrows furrowed together.

**"because i know what's it's like" **blaine didn't need to give more of an explanation and korofsky nodded knowingly.

**"so where you headed? i could give you a lift and we could talk" **blaine asked, pointing to his car.

korofsky smiled and nodded. blaine walked back over to his car and korofsky followed.

when they were both seated and blaine had pulled out of the parking lot, following Dave's directions, korofsky finally spoke.

**"so how long have you and kurt been ...you know... dating?" ** he seemed awkward at asking the question.

**"nearly five months now. we started just before he came to Dalton" **dave nodded slowly and blaine turned his head to look at him but still watching the road.

**"so how long have you known you're gay?" **he asked. he thought it might be a touchy subject for dave and didn't want to be pushy.

**"ever since i started bullying kurt. that's why i bullied him. he was so happy and i didn't know why. so i tried to tear him down. and now i wish i didn't. it's my biggest regret. i don't want to be the school bully" **dave started straight through the window, not daring to look at blaine. blaine didn't speak, he just kept driving.

**"I'm sorry, by the way. about the slushie thing. it's a tradition" **korofsky tried to make a joke out of it whilst still being genuinely sorry. blaine laughed at the memory of kurt trying to get the slushy from his eyes and having spare clothes for blaine.

**"don't worry about it. but i think you should apologize to kurt. he was pretty shaken up earlier" **blaine said. dave nodded at him.

**"I'll try. but i don't think he'd want to hear it. and i'll apologize for everything, not just the kiss" **his voice was sympathetic and a little high pitched for his usual tone. blaine pulled up outside dave's house and dave jumped out of the door.

**"thanks blaine. for everything" **he shut the door and ran up the pathway.

blaine never thought he would ever say this but he did. he could now.

**"I'm friends with dave korofsky" **

* * *

_**Authors notes: hoped you like the chapter and please review **_


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry what?" kurt glared.

"it's strange i know, but we spoke and he actually isn't that bad" blaine shrugged. he was sprawled over kurt's bed flicking through a school book.

"you're making out likes it's no big deal" kurt said questioningly.

blaine looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"you're so oblivious blaine" kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"what do mean?" blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing further.

"you're just so nice to everyone" kurt rolled his eyes like it was no big deal.

"what's the matter?" blaine asked.

"nothing, I'm fine" kurt lied looking back down at his book.

blaine propped his chin up with the palms of his hands and stared into kurts eyes, trying not to get lost in the beauty of them.

"no you're not, i can tell" he said prodding him.

"ok i lied. i just don't like the thought of you being near him. especially after today" kurt shivered at the memory. blaine sat up and crossed his legs, taking kurts hands in his.

"sorry" blaine said, looking down.

"you're forgiven" kurt said jokingly. when blaine didnt respond he lifted his chin and kissed him softely. blaine responded gladly, only to pull away when there was a cough from the door way. finn was standing in the door way. he was on the phone and had a smirk on his face. blaine blushed slightly but kurt just smiled.

"Santana's on the phone" finn said, signalling to the phone in his hands. kurt stood from the bed took the phone from him. finn smirked and walked off.

_what's up? _kurt asked into the phone.

_I'm having a sleep over tonight and i want you to be there _Santana's voice said. kurt was shocked at how happy she sounded.

_erm, ok? _kurt asked, still shocked.

_see ya hummel _she hung up.

kurt turned back to blaine and sat next to him on the bed.

kurt saw Blaine's expression and was confused.

"what's wrong?" kurt pouted

blaine forced a smile.

"you're gonna graduate soon. and then you and Rachel are going to move to new York" kurt considered what he was saying. he nodded in agreement.

"true, but that's in six months time"

* * *

_six months later._

"dude what are you so jumpy for? It's only graduation. and you're not even the one graduating" finn said as he drove down the road.

blaine pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and held it up so everyone in the car to see. everyone in the car gasped. finn almost crashed the car. Mercedes and Quinn sqealed, holding on to each other.

Blaine's expression was neutral.

"please tell me that's what i think it is?" Quinn said. blaine nodded, studying the box.

"wait, so does that make kurt the chick in the relationship?" puck asked from the back seat.

Mercedes wacked puck on the arm.

"are you excited?" Mercedes asked excitedly.

"you don't look very well, are you ok?" puck asked. blaine was still studying the box in his hand. his face was un readable and he was paler than usual.

finn side glanced at him.

"yer you look sick" finn said. blaine just shrugged. finn smiled widely as he looked out onto the road.

"my lil bro's getting married" he cooed.

"how do you know he will say yes?" blaine asked nervously.

everyone burst into peals of laughter leaving blaine in total confusion.

"of course he's going to say yes. have you not noticed how madly in love he is with you?" Quinn said.

blaine smiled proudly, tucking the ring box into his pocket.

"wait, does burt know?" finn asked suddenly.

Blaine's smile slowly faded.

"he does. i asked for his blessing. at first he didn't agree but he changed his mind" he shrugged.

* * *

graduation had just finished. everyone had gone to breadstix to celebrate. blaine was nervous and the fact that finn, puck, Mercedes, Quinn and burt kept sending him knowing looks wasn't helping.

he was sat next to kurt with Santana on his right. kurt had his hand on Blaine's leg underneath the table.

blaine was waiting for the right time to pop the question. was it romantic enough to propose in _breadstix_? no...

blaine felt a jolt of pain in his leg and snapped out of his reverie. he looked up and across the table where Mercedes was sat.

she glared at him.

"can i talk to blaine outside for a second?" she said in kurt's direction. kurt looked confused but nodded. he moved his hand away from Blaine's leg and placed it on top of the table.

blaine followed Mercedes outside into the cold.

"ok. what's your deal here, white boy?" she asked. blaine sighed.

"i don't know how to do this" he said, his voice high.

"ok, calm down." Mercedes said after she saw his expression.

after a few minutes of contemplation she nodded.

"I have the perfect idea"

* * *

"where's blaine?" kurt asked when Mercedes sat back down.

"oh. he had to go home and get something" she smiled. she sent a quick glance in Quinn's direction.

* * *

after everyone had finished their meal-and blaine still hadn't showed up- they walked into the car park.

kurt was shocked when he saw blaine and the warblers standing there.

the sun was slowly setting up above and it looked beautiful.

jeff came forward and hugged kurt. they hadn't seen eachother since kurt had transferred back to McKinley.

jeff pulled away and moved back to his spot, not letting kurt speak.

blaine nodded to Mercedes who was stood behind kurt. kurt turned around to see her holding a duke box. she placed it on the floor and hit the play button. kurt recognised the song straight away and laughed.

blaine walked forward and grabbed Brittany's hand as they danced together, the warblers swaying and harmonizing in the back ground.

**Beautiful girls, all over the world**

blaine let go of Brittany's hand and grabbed Santana's, pulling her forward into the circle that had now been formed around kurt.  
**I could be chasin but my time would be wasted**  
**They got nothin on you, baby**

blaine twirled Santana around and she skipped off laughing. he winked at kurt causing kurt to blush.  
**Nothin on you, baby**  
**They might say hi, and I might say hey**

blaine waved over to Quinn who danced forward with Rachel  
**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say**  
**'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...)**  
**Nothin on you, baby**  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)**

artie had now entered the circle and was taking over Blaine's singing  
**I know you feel where I'm comin from (from)**  
**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done)**  
**Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (the uh)**  
**On the carousel, so around I spun (spun)**  
**With no directions, just tryna get some (some)**  
**Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun)**  
**And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?)**  
**And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?)**

blaine grabbed kurt's hand and pulled him forward.  
**There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience**  
**I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"**  
**And I don't wanna sound redundant**  
**But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know**  
**(Somethin that you wanna know)**  
**But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go)**  
**'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)**  
**And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!)**  
**Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!)**  
by now everyone was dancing around them as burt and carol watched from the side lines.

**Beautiful girls, all over the world**

blaine let go of kurt's hand, taking tina's and twirling around with her  
**I could be chasin but my time would be wasted**  
**They got nothin on you, baby**  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)**  
**Nothin on you, baby**  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)**  
**They might say hi, and I might say hey**  
**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say**  
**'Cause they got nothin on you, baby**  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)**  
**Nothin on you, baby**  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)**  
**Yeaaaaah**  
artie took over for blaine once again

**Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!)**  
**I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...)**  
**Because your style ain't really got nothin on**  
**And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!)**  
**Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes**  
**And you keep it real while them other stay plastic**  
**You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic**  
**Stop... - Now think about it**

**I've been to London, I've been to Paris**  
**Even way out there to Tokyo**  
**Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans**  
**But you always steal the show (steal the show)**  
**And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)**  
**Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo')**  
**If you never knew, well now you know (know!)**  
**Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!)**

blaine took kurt's hands and started spinning him around in circles as artie continued to sing.

**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...)**  
**And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...)**  
**Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train)**  
**No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame**

**Yeah, and that's just how we do it**  
**Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride**  
**B.o.B and Bruno Mars**

the sang finished and everyone applauded. each and everyone of the warblers hugged kurt. kurt clapped again, smiling brightly at blaine. everyone gathered into a circle around kurt and blaine. blaine took kurt's hands, kurt was still totally oblivious as to what was going on.

"i love you" blaine said. he started to speak again before kurt could say anything. "i love you so much, kurt. which is why i want to spend the rest of my life with you. the rest of forever by your side" kurt's eyes had glazed over as everyone of the girls in the circle 'awwwed'

"so please, please listen to me when i say that you are the only one for me kurt hummel" blaine got down on his knee. kurt covered his mouth as he blushed crimson. at that moment he couldn't be any happier.

blaine pulled the velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened the lid to reveal a sliver ring.

"will you marry me?"

* * *

**OK guys! i am so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to write this. i got an idea for another fanfiction and started to write it and haven't had a chance to write this one. **

**please forgive me because i love you all! xxxxx**

**please review **


	21. Chapter 21

**hey! so i hope you liked the last chapter. I'm such a tease aren't i ;).**

**well here you go...**

**warning: sexual scene(which i didn't write, i had to get a friend to write it for me)**

* * *

kurt gasped. he was speechless. he knew the answer but the words wouldn't come out.

"yes! of course i will blaine, i love you so much!" he managed to get out. blaine sighed with delight as if expecting him to say no. he got off of the ground and kissed kurt who happily kissed back. everyone around them was whistling, clapping and cat calling. Rachel and carol were crying with happiness as finn and burt looked proudly at kurt and blaine.

blaine hugged kurt after pulling away. he slid the ring on to his finger and kurt admired it. the clapping slowly died down and kurt turned to Mercedes.

"you knew about this?" he asked.

she smiled cheekily

"so did finn, puck, Quinn and your dad" she said. kurt turned to them all in shock.

* * *

blaine pushed kurt against the door as soon as they entered his room. the house was empty so they could do whatever they wanted, which is what they intended to do.

Their make-out session was suddenly full of lust and passion, they wasted no time to get undressed. Kurt practically ripped Blaine's shirt off which Blaine really didn't mind... he was too busy exploring every part of kurt's mouth. Kurt couldn't help the groan that left his mouth as Blaine unbuttoned his shirt. They threw their clothes across the room, they were completely naked now, both boys took a moment to stare at each others beautiful bodies. kurt felt just like he did when they experienced their first time, for the first time. he was full of lust and love for blaine and the moment was perfect, blaine was perfect. Kurt then stared into Blaine's eyes full of lust, Blaine did the same and before he knew it he was on top of the boy, pressing his body onto his giving him a small kiss and said "I love you."

"I love you too." smiled Kurt.. Blaine started sucking and nibbling on Kurt's upper neck causing Kurt to shiver in response. Blaine felt very pleased with himself as he sucked a huge hickey onto Kurt's neck. Kurt started to rock his hips up and down to create a rhythm, slowly getting faster and faster.

"Yes... keep going Kurt, please." groaned Blaine

Both boys started rocking against each other, crying of joy as they got faster and more and more eager. Each thrust felt better and better, the room filled with moans and cries of joy as there was more and more perfect friction. Their moans got loader as they got more desperate as they were so close.

"Oh my god, I'm so close Blaine..." moaned Kurt.

"Mm, Me too..." Blaine cried. Both boys were even more desperate then before. "Faster, faster Kurt... Please."

Both boys started trusting faster until Kurt's hips bucked up and Kurt tensed under Blaine. His body shivered in delight. "Blaine..." he whimpered as his eyes squeezed shut and he had the biggest orgasm of his life followed by Blaine doing the exact same thing. Both boys froze as an overwhelming tingling feeling as their erections grew soft again.

* * *

Blaine's sleeping head was laying on kurt's bare chest. kurt was too excited to sleep. it was four in the morning.

he admired the ring on his finger. it fit so perfectly.

as kurt lay there stroking Blaine's hair, he gradually became sleepy. he let the sleep take him and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

**ok, so this chapter wasn't very long, i know i know. but i just wanted to post it so you knew kurt's answer.**

**leave your reviews and tell me what you thought about the smut.**

**p.s I'm not very good with reading/writing it so i got _'lilxmissxwarbler' _to do it for me :)**

**love you hun xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

blaine awoke to the blinding sun. he shut his eyes as the sun burned. as his eyes adjusted he realised he couldn't feel the warmth of kurt sleeping next to him. he looked around but kurt was no where to be seen. he glanced at his clock and realised kurt was probably already awake. he sunk back into his bed and let the realisation that he and kurt were getting married run through his mind. he smiled brightly and climbed out from his bed. he was still naked from the night before and pulled on an old pair of joggers, leaving his chest bare. he ran a hand through his curls, deciding he would gel it later. he walked down the stairs and followed the smell of bacon in to the kitchen. kurt was standing at the cooker with a pan of bacon, wearing a pair of Blaine's joggers and one of Blaine's jumpers which was slightly too big. brooklynn was sitting at the table, talking non stop to kurt. lucy was eating an apple reading the latest edition of vogue. kurt turned his head to see blaine and smiled lovingly.

**"morning sleepy head" **he smiled. blaine smiled back and pecked him on the cheek.

**"congrats little brother" **said such a familiar voice from behind him. he spun around to see cooper in the doorway holding a load of bags.

**"coop!" **Blaine shouted. he ran and flung his arms around his older brother.

**"well hello" **he said. after blaine pulled away he glanced over at kurt.

**"and you must be the famous kurt" **he smiled charmingly. kurt held out his hand as he nodded.

**"and you're cooper" **kurt smiled.

**"i am indeed" **cooper said, shaking kurt's hand.

* * *

_12 months later.._

**"kurt, kurt come on... wake up kurt!" **Rachel said, shaking him awake. kurt's eyes fluttered open. he looked up at Rachel then to Santana who was sat on the edge of his bed, then to all the other girls asleep on his floor.

he smiled brightly.

**"I'm getting married today!" **he smiled.

Santana squealed with him, jumping up and down, both of them clinging on to each other as they screamed. all the girls around them slurred, slowly waking up. puck showed up in the doorway, still sleepy.

**"stop screaming!" **he said. mike dragged himself behind puck, nodding along to what puck was saying.

**"oh come on noah, you have to admit you're excited too" **Rachel smiled.

tina sat up and smoothed down her hair.

**"how long until the wedding?" **she asked.

Santana looked at her phone.

**"eight hours. just enough time. we best start getting ready" **

* * *

everyone was rushing around the apartment, fussing over everything and anything.

kurt was doing everyone's makeup, Santana was doing everyone's hair and Rachel and Brittany were making sure everyone's outfits were ok.

kurt wasn't stressing or nervous like he thought he would be. he was calm and excited and high on coffee.

**"mike can you make another coffee run?" **Quinn asked.

he nodded and left the apartment.

**"puck, where's your shirt?" **Mercedes asked when she saw puck walking around in only his tuxedo bottoms.

* * *

blaine was already awake. he was too excited to sleep. he watched as all his closest friends slept soundly around him.

2 hours later and everyone was slowly waking up.

**"today's the day blaine!" **wes smiled.

finn was rushing around, making sure everyone knew what to do.

jeff was in charge of making coffee runs. cooper was making sure blaine was ok. it wasn't as bad when it was an apartment full of guys. they didn't have to fuss around with dresses, hair and make-up.

**"how long till the wedding?" **brooklynn asked.

david looked at his watch.

**"three hours" **he confirmed.

* * *

**"you guys, i need to get to the reception before blaine and make sure everything's ready. i have to be there in an hour and we're no where near ready" **kurt panicked. Marley put her hands on his shoulders.

ever since kurt met Marley, he took a liking to her straight away.

**"don't worry kurt, if we're not ready by the time you need to go, we can all sort our selves out" **kurt nodded and took a deep breath. harry entered the apartment for the fifth time that day. he handed every one their coffee and went to get changed into his tux.

**"ok kurt, we're all in our bridesmaid dresses" **kitty called from the other side of the door. kurt smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed as marley wrapped a scarf around his eyes.

**"ok come in, he can't see" **marley shouted. kurt heard the door to his room open and heard the sound of heels tapping along his wooden floor.

marley took the scarf away from his eyes and stepped next to kitty in the line of bridesmaids.

all the girls looked exactly the same but different in every way. they all wore the same blue dress. it was sky blue and flowed to the floor with no straps. the band of diamonds lay just above the girls belly's and sparkled in the sun as it shone through the window. their hair was all curled in the same way and flowed down their backs. their makeup was perfectly done. kurt's eyes travelled down the line of girls he knew and loved so well.

he started with Rachel, then Santana, next to tina, to Quinn, to Brittany, to marley, to kitty, to Mercedes, to unique and landed on sugar. tears filled his eyes and he lifted his hand to his mouth.

**"you all look so beautiful" **he sobbed.

Rachel gave him a hug.

**"let me go get the boys" **he beamed.

she came back in a second later followed by puck and mike.

mike looked amazing, his hair spiked up and his tux fit perfectly. puck looked just as immaculate.

* * *

**"dude, you're not wearing any pants" **finn said as blaine paced up and down in his room, wearing only boxers, his shirt and a bow tie.

**"I need to be at the reception in forty minutes. I'm getting married in fifty-five minutes. in an hour I'm going to be married" **blaine gushed.

**"dude, you just need to calm down" **jake said. brooklynn grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the bath room. he through blaine his pants and left. blaine quickly changed into them, checked his hair and un locked the door.

**"come look at everyone, we look so handsome" **jeff joked and lead him into the kitchen where all his friends were waiting for him.

blaine had chosen finn as his best man. but as kurt got loads of bridemaids it was only fair he could have aload of best-men rather than just the one. so blaine picked everyone to be a special part of the wedding, he was only planning on getting married the once so why not make it special?

he looked at finn, and just like kurt had done, looked down the long line of men.

from finn to sam, to jake, to ryder, to rory (who came especialy from island to be at the wedding), to nick, to jeff, to wes, to david, to dave karofsky (who he had become very good friends with), to his brother brooklynn and cooper, to artie and finished at mr. schuester.

**"this is it blaine" **david smiled.

* * *

kurt opened the doors and entered the half full room of guests. he still had thirty minutes until the actual wedding but he wanted to talk to everyone before the ceremony.

**"kurt!" **carol cooed as she stood from her seat in the front row. she was wearing a white dress with a red blazer over the top. se wrapped her arms around kurt's shoulders. lucy appeared next to her, holding skye in her arms.

**"you look amazing kurt" **she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

**"how ya feeling kurtie?" **skye smiled up at him. he held out his arms and lucy passed skye into the them.

**"hmmm nervous" **he smiled. skye giggled.

* * *

**"your dad's here to pick you up blaine"** ryder said. blaine beathed out a long breath an wiped his hands on his pants. finn stepped up next to blaine and half-smiled.

**"come on, lets go get you married" **he nudged blaine. blaine tried to smile but he was too nervous.

**"wait, who has the rings?" **sam asked. everyone looked at each other. blaine began to panic again.

artie wheeled himself into the room.

**"chill dudes, i got 'em" **he said, holding two little boxes.

blaine sighed in relief.

**"unless you want to be late, we really need to go" **mr schuester said.

* * *

the hall was now full of guests. burt had hugged him several times. kurt was now waiting at the alter, any minute now blaine would be walking through the big oak doors and he would be getting married. all the girls stood behind him, trying to calm him. he would smile at them to show them he was fine. he glanced at the row of men at the other side of the alter. finn smiled at him, silently trying to calm him.

the traditional wedding music began and everyone shushed immediately, looking at the doors. kurt's nerves died out as he knew he would be seeing blaine very, very soon.

* * *

blaine was giddy. his nerves had died out in the car.

he giggled at everything someone said.

his best-men were already in the hall. skye was standing in front, playing with her dress and holding her basket of petals, she was the flower girl.

blaine heard the music float through the big oak doors and his dad linked their arms together.

**"don't let me fall, dad" **he whispered. his dad tightened his grip and smiled. he couldn't be happier that his son was getting married.

the oak doors opened and blaine saw the rows, after rows of faces looking his way. he gulped. skye skipped along to the music, throwing petals around. blaine glanced at all his friends and family as they smiled at him. but he wasn't interested in them, he was interested in kurt. his kurt.

when he saw kurt smiling at him with such love, he tried his hardest not to run, gripping on to his dad's arm to keep at the same pace. when they finally reached the alter skye ran to sit with lucy, and steve hugged his son. blaine smiled at kurt and took both his hands.

the priest started to talk as blaine looked deep into kurt's eyes, getting lost in their beauty.

the priest finished the boring parts and got to what was most important.

**"ok, kurt if you repeat after me:**

**I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take you Blaine Devon Anderson" **

kurt repeated the words.

**"to be my husband. to have and hold**

** to this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,**

**in sickness and in health,**  
**to love and to cherish,**  
**till death do us**  
**part''**

kurt repeated the words again. they were filled with love and his eyes watered as blaine smiled at him so lovingly.

**"blaine" **the priest said. blaine knew the words off by heart.

**"I Blaine Devon Anderson, take you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be my husband.**

**to have and to hold **

**to this day forward;**

**for better, for worse,**

**for richer, for poorer,**

**in sickness and in health, **

**to love and to cherish,**

**till death do us**

**part"**

blaine smiled as tears ran from kurt's eyes. kurt laughed and wiped them away.

**"and with great pleasure, i now pronounce you partners in life. you may kiss" **blaine smiled, taking his hands from kurt's and placing them on his cheeks. they both leaned forward, meeting in the middle and sharing one of the most important kisses of their lives.

everyone cheered and when they finally pulled away, saw that most of the girls they knew so well, were crying.

* * *

**"so you're really not going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" **kurt asked, it seemed as if everybody knew the secret. but in truth only blaine and his father knew.

blaine shook his head and took a sip of his wine.

Rachel came up behind blaine and hugged him, making him jump. kurt laughed.

the rest of the night continued with singing, dancing and drinking. kurt and blaine had spoken to everyone at the party and kurt saw how sad blaine was when he realised his mother wasn't there. although he expected it, it still hurt.

kurt rubbed his arm sympathetically.

blaine smiled at him, a real smile. whenever he looked at kurt, he forgot everything. he leaned in and brushed his lips against kurt's.

**"I love you" **kurt smiled.

**"that's why we're here" **blaine smirked. kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

they had a couple of hours until they needed to leave to catch their flight.

* * *

**"houston?" **kurt asked, raising an eyebrow when they reached the gate in seattle.

**"just a stop along the way" **blaine assured him with a grin.

* * *

blaine watched kurt sleep as they travelled. he hated that he had to wake him up when he looked so peaceful.

kurt was groggy as blaine pulled him through the terminals, struggling to remember how to open his eyes after every blink.

it took kurt a few minutes to catch up with what was going on we they stopped at the international counter to check in for their next flight.

**"rio de janeiro?" **kurt asked with slightly more trepidition.

**"another stop" **blaine smiled.

the flight to south america was long but comfortable in the wide first class seats, with blaine's arms cradled around kurt. kurt slept himself out and awoke unusually alert as they circled toward the airport with the light of the setting sun slanting through the planes windows. they didn't stay long in the airport to connect to another flight as kurt had expected. instead they took a taxi through the dark, teeming, living streets of rio.

the taxi didn't stop until they got to the docks.

blaine led the way down the long line of white yachts moored in the night-blackened water. the boat he stopped at was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviosly built for speed instead of space. still luxurious though and more graceful than the rest. blaine leaped in lightly, despite the heavy bags he carried. he dropped them on the deck and turned to help kurt carefully over the edge.

kurt watched in silence while blaine prepared the boat for departure, surprised at how skilled and comfortable he seemed, because blaine never mentioned an interest in boating before. but then again he was good at just about everything. as they headed due east into the oen ocean, kurt reveiwed basic geography in his head. as far as he could remember, there wasn't much east of brazil...until you got to africa.

but blaine sped forward while the lights of rio faded and ultimatly disapperared. the boat plunged through the waves, showering them with sea spray.

finally the curiosity kurt had suppressed so long got the best of him.

**"are we going much farther?" **kurt asked.

**"about another half hour" **he called over the roar of the boat.

twenty minutes later, blaine called kurt's name.

"kurt, look ther" he pointed straight ahead of him.

kurt only saw blackness at first, and te moon's white trail across the water. but he searched the space where blaine pointed until he found a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves. as he squinted into the darkness, the sihouette became more detailed. the shape grew into a squat, trianguler shape, with one side trailing longer than the other before sinking into the waves. they drew closer and kurt could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze.

and then his eyes refocused and the peices all made sense:

a small island rose out of the water ahead of them waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"where are we?" kurt murmered in wonder while blaine shifted course, heading around he other si of te island.

blaine heard him despite the noise of the engine, and smiled a wide smile that gleamed in the moonlight.

"it's a gift from my mother, seeing as she couldn't come to the wedding" the boat slowed dramatticly, drawing with prosition against a short dock consructed of wooden planks, bleached into whieness by the moon.

the engine cut off, and the silence that followe was profound. there was nothing but the wves, slapping lightly against the boat and the russle of breeze in the palms. the air was warm, moist and fragrant -like the steam left behind after a hot shower.

"as you know my mother's pretty rich. she was given the island as a gift an we used to come here for holidays when i was little."

a gift? who gives an island as a gift?.

blaine placed the suitcases on the dock and then turned back, smiling his prefect smile as he reached for kurt's hand.

grabbing the handle of both huge steamer trunks in one hand, and holding kurt's in the other, they walked up the dock and onto a pale sand pathway through the dark vegetation.

for a short while it was pitch black in the jungle like growth, then they could see a warm light ahead. it was about at that point kurt realised it was a house. the two bright, perfect squares were wide windows framing a front door.

blaine set the suitcases on the deep porch to open the doors- they were unlocked.

they both looked around the house, flickin lights on as they went. kurt's vague expression of the house was that it as quite large for a tiny island, and oddly familiar. it was desighned and set out just like blaine's house back in lima. the same pale-on-pale color scheme.

blaine stopped and turned off the last light.

the room was big and white -obviously desighned for a honeymoon- and the far wall was mostly glass. outside, the moon was bright on white sand and, just a few yards away from the house, glistening waves. but kurt barely noted that part. kurt was more focused on the absolutely _huge _white bed in the center of the room, hung with billowy clouds of mosquito netting.

"I'll go get the luggage"

kurt didn't hear blaine return. suddenly, blaine's lips were on the skin of kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking at it.

"i was wondering... if... maybe you would like to take a swim with me?" blaine asked between kisses.

kurt turned around to face blaine, capturing his lips.

when they pulled away, kurt's eyes were darker than usual.

"forget swimming, i have a better idea" kurt said. blaine chuckled and leant forward. kissing kurt with more lust.

kurt pushed him down on the bed, pulling at blaine's shirt.

he chucked it randomly across the room as blaine started unbuttoning kurt's shirt.

they stripped each other naked, their lips never leaving.

_well, you can guess the rest..._

* * *

Blaine's eyes fluttered open due to the sun shining through the large window. he raised his hand to cover his eyes, and smiled when he saw the gold ring that lay there. he looked around and found he was alone in the bed. he was surrounded by a cloud of feather... _wait, feathers? why- oh yer, last night was pretty crazy.._

blaine chuckled and got out of bed. he opened up his suitcase and pulled out a pair of khaki pants. he pulled them up and walked out of the room. he was filled with energy due to the fact he had slept so long.

it was already eleven thirty.

he ruffled his hair and looked around the house for kurt. he got worried until he saw kurt laying on the beach, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

blaine slid the door of glass open and stepped out into the sand. kurt looked up at blaine.

"morning" he smiled, dragging out the o.

blaine smiled, looking over kurt's bare chest. he sunk down into the sand as kurt removed his shades. he leant forward and kissed blaine.

blaine smiled into the kiss, it seemed everytime they kissed it got better.

"honeymoon sex is the best" blaine dragged out the last word as he layed down on his back, putting his arms behind his head.

kurt chuckled, lying on his tummy so he could see blaine.

"yer, but so is morning sex" kurt wiggled his eyebrows sexily. blaine got the hint, standing up and pulling kurt back into the house and into the bedroom. once again.

* * *

**so the honeymoon part was inspired by Stephanie Meyer's 'twilight: breaking dawn'.**

**hope you liked this chapter :)**

**please review xx**


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm hungry now" kurt pouted as he got changed into his outfit.

"there should be food in the fridge. what do you want?" blaine asked.

"seriously, blaine? you can't cook to save your life" kurt giggled. blaine pouted and kurt leaned over to place a sweet kiss on it.

"why don't you teach me how to make your famous cookies?" blaine smiled, remembering when everyone in Dalton swooned over kurt's amazing baking.

"deal" kurt smiled. he skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. he rooted through all the cupboards (which for some reason, were fully stocked).

"we have some caretakers that live near here, they filled the cupboards when my mother told them we would be coming" blaine said, as if reading kurt's mind. kurt nodded as he pulled out the last of the ingredients.

* * *

kurt shut the oven door. to his surprise, blaine was actually good at baking.

kurt plopped down on the chair next to blaine. blaine smiled at tucked his head in the crook of kurt's neck.

"you know what's funny?" kurt said.

"what?" blaine asked.

"we have been together for three years, we're now married but we don't live together" kurt chuckled.

"so what are we doing about this whole living arrangement thing? I mean i hate my apartment and we _are _married now so..?" blaine asked.

"we could always move your things into my apartment. I mean you'd have to live with Santana's comments and Rachel's singing but the apartments big enough for all of us" kurt suggested. blaine thought about it for a moment.

"sure. that sounds amazing" blaine smiled.

"then it's official. you're moving in" kurt smiled.

* * *

"come on kurt, stop being boring" blaine pouted as he swam around in the ocean.

"No, you can't just use those puppy dog eyes whenever you want something" kurt said.

"if you don't come in I'll just come and get you" blaine threatened.

"ok then, whatever" kurt laughed, rolling his eyes.

"fine, I'm going to get you in the water some how" blaine said.

kurt could the tell tale noise of blaine moving through the water.

kurt looked up, taking off his sunglasses. he saw blaine walking towards him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"blaine, what are you-" kurt stood up, backing away from his husband.

blaine lifted kurt over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. kurt kicked his legs and laughed. he forgot how strong blaine was.

blaine was laughing with him as he let go of him into the warm water.

kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"we had our first kiss in water you know" blaine smiled, leaning his forehead against kurt's.

kurt giggled slightly.

"i remember. it was in Santana's pool" blaine laughed at the memory.

kurt cut him off by pressing their lips together

* * *

"is this a good idea?" cooper asked.

"come on, blaine hates his apartment and they are married now. they can't _not _live together" Rachel said as Santana used her credit card to un-lock the door to Blaine's apartment.

"plus, i like blaine. should be fun to live with him" Santana smirked as she opened the door.

"that was awesome" brooklynn said as he stepped inside.

Santana smirked.

"so when are you and Brittany gonna seal the deal?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I mean, i want t spend the rest of my life with Brittany but I'm not sure she feels the same**" **Santana admitted as she looked through draws.

"have you gone crazy?!" Rachel almost shouted.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"you know i feel uncomfortable going through my little brothers things. you never know what you could find" brooklynn said, Cleary uncomfortable.

"oh come on, it's only blaine. i highly doubt he's going to be a sex addict" Santana rolled her eyes.

cooper through a pillow at her but she only laughed.

"how are we going to get everything back to your place?" brooklynn asked.

"i stole a van" Santana shrugged.

cooper looked at Rachel in shock but she only shrugged.

* * *

blaine sighed sleepily, being careful not to wake up kurt, who was sleeping on his chest.

blaine looked out the plane window and into the blackness.

_just a few more hours, then we'll be home _blaine thought to himself.

blaine tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. he hadn't slept properly for five days, ever since he had the conversation with kurt about living together.

it wasn't because he didn't want to live with kurt, he couldn't wait. it was because something was missing.

but what? blaine couldn't answer that question.

* * *

three hours later, kurt and blaine were driving away from the airport and to kurt's apartment in new York.

kurt parked his car twenty minutes later. blaine got the suitcases from the boot. as they opened the door to the apartment, blaine dropped the suitcases and held kurt's hand out of habit. it was unusually quiet and this concerned kurt.

they walked into the living room. Rachel was sat on the couch, a look of total shock plastered on her face. finn was sat with her. Santana was sat with Brittany on the other couch. Brittany looked confused and Santana's expression was just the same as Rachel's.

"hey.." blaine said, breaking the silence.

Santana looked up but didn't speak. Brittany let go of her hand and ran up to blaine, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. she did the same to kurt.

"how was it?" she asked, smiling widely.

"perfect" kurt whispered. he looked at Rachel then to finn and back to Rachel.

"what's happened?" kurt asked.

kurt noticed Rachel was holding something in her hand. Rachel lifted her head slowly.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**sorry this chapter's so short, i just didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

**thanks for all you reviews guys **


	24. Chapter 24

something clicked inside Blaine's mind. _pregnant. _that word. that's what was missing.

he realised he wanted a family with kurt.

"Rachel, that's...that's amazing" kurt half whispered. a smile broke out on Rachel's face.

"i know" she whispered back. blaine was stood in shock. Rachel's eyes watered.

"finn, you ok?" Santana asked. finn looked up from where his eyes were glued to the floor.

"It's definitely my baby?" finn asked. Rachel giggled and hugged him.

"yes, it's your baby" she sobbed.

"I'm going to be a dad" finn smiled.

"you're going to be a dad" Rachel confirmed. finn picked Rachel up around the waist and spun her around.

"ok, this calls for a celebration. I'm going to buy some alcohol" Santana said. she stood up and walked to the door, Brittany following behind her.

"blaine, what's wrong?" kurt asked. blaine smiled at him.

"nothing, i'm fine" blaine squeezed kurt's hand in reassurance.

kurt smiled and let go of Blaine's hand.

kurt hugged his brother.

"I'm going to get changed" he said.

blaine looked at finn who was on the verge of crying.

"I'm so happy for you finn" he smiled. finn smiled back and wiped his eyes.

"guys?" kurt called from his bedroom.

"yer?" Rachel called back. she started walking in the direction of kurt's room and pulled the curtain across, the curtain that divided kurt's room to the living room.

"why is Blaine's everything in my room?" kurt asked.

blaine walked over to kurt's room and stood next to Rachel. kurt was right, all of Blaine's things had been neatly placed around kurt's room.

"Surprise!" Rachel giggled.

kurt soon understood what she was talking about and smiled.

"we just thought that since you two are married now, it's tradition to live together" Rachel shrugged.

blaine smiled.

"that's amazing, thank you Rachel" blaine hugged Rachel thankfully.

"it was actually Santana's idea but I'll take the credit" Rachel winked.

* * *

"blaine, you've been off all night. what's up?" kurt asked as he climbed into bed.

"nothing" blaine lied. kurt put his head on Blaine's chest.

"you're lying"

"I'm not, really I'm fine"

"Blaine i could write a fucking book about you, i know when you're lying" kurt said. he turned his head so he could look at Blaine's face.

blaine sighed in defeat. what was the point in lying to kurt?

"it's just, Rachel's pregnant. her and finn are going to be a family with a baby. i guess i never really realised until now that that's what i want to have with you" blaine said.

kurt looked deep into his eyes.

"you want to have child?" kurt asked. blaine nodded a little.

"so do i, i just never brought it up because i didn't think that's what you'd want" kurt said.

blaine smiled.

"really?" he asked, still smiling.

"really" kurt confirmed.

* * *

the next week passed in a blur. Rachel went for a check up at the hospital to make sure the baby was ok.

kurt and blaine spoke a lot more about adoption and they decided they would go to an adoption centre sometime during the week. Brittany had gone back to Europe and finn went back to Ohio.

Rachel had convinced Santana to join N.Y.A.D.A for dancing. blaine also got in to N.Y.A.D.A's music department.

"why you up so early?" blaine mumble into his pillow as kurt did his hair.

"blaine it's ten thirty" blaine groaned and pushed himself out of bed.

"I'm going earlier today. me and Rachel have to re-tune all the piano's. meet me at twelve and we can go out for lunch"

blaine kissed kurt's lips and nodded before mumbling 'I love you' and heading to the bath room.

blaine wasn't much of a morning person. Rachel was already ready to go and was eating a breakfast bar.

"where's san?" kurt asked.

"she's already gone"

* * *

blaine, as instructed, waited for kurt at the usual place. he was ten minutes early. he decided he would walk to kurt's class and meet him there. he turned the corner and collided with another body.

"I'm so sorry" he said. the other boy dropped all his books and papers. blaine bent down and helped pick them up.

"sorry, i had my head in the clouds" the other boy said. "thanks"

blaine stood up and looked at him. he had quite a chipmunk looking face and was a little lanky.

"Sebastian smythe" he said, extending a hand. blaine shook it.

"blaine Anderson-hummel" he said proudly, glad he could say the word.

Sebastian noticed the ring on Blaine's finger and smirked.

"a little young to be married aren't you?"

blaine didn't answer his question.

"i swear i recognise you from somewhere" blaine said.

"i went to Dalton after you left. you were practically famous there you know?" Sebastian said.

"you were in the warblers?" blaine asked.

"i was" Sebastian smirked, glad he had caught Blaine's attention.

"how about we go get a coffee and talk?" Sebastian suggested, putting his hand on Blaine's for arm.

blaine didn't know Santana was watching the whole thing from down the corridor.

blaine shook Sebastian's hand off a little awkwardly.

"i would but i have a lunch date" he said.

"how about i give you my number and we can meet up some time"

'jeez this guy's pushy' blaine thought.

he smiled awkwardly.

"sure" any way, how else could he get away from this guy?

they exchanged numbers and blaine carried on down the corridor to kurt's class. a hand was on his chest and pushed him against the wall. thousands of horrible memories flashed through Blaine's mind, memories of being bullied at school.

he looked at the person holding him against the wall and sighed. he pushed the hand away.

"what Santana?" he asked angrily.

"don't act innocent Blainers, who the fuck was that chipmunk?"

"just a friend from Dalton" blaine said. why did he lie? He didn't know, it wasn't like he was cheating.

or was it? was that how kurt would see it?

"if you mess with my boy, and i don't care if you're married to him, he's still my boy, i will not hesitate to stab you" Santana said.

"you sound like Mercedes" blaine said.

he started walking in the direction of kurt's class.

"yer but you wanna know the difference between me ad Mercedes? she won't ever actually hurt you, i will"

"just leave it Santana. i love kurt and i would never ever cheat on him" blaine said, stopping and turning to look at her.

"good" she said. she turned on her heel and left.

blaine sighed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **i know this chapter's short but i just wanted to post it so i don't keep you waiting.

please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes: **i hoped you liked yesterdays chapter, i know it wasn't very long.

* * *

kurt took a deep breath and blaine squeezed his hand in reassurance as a lady led them down a long corridor.

she stopped outside an oak door and smiled warmly at the couple.

"all the kids are in here" she smiled and opened the door.

she gestured inside the room and the two boys entered.

"if you need anything just come find me" she said. she disappeared through the door, closing it behind her.

kurt and blaine looked around the room full of kids. most of them were running and some were playing quietly.

one little boy caught Blaine's eye though. h was about four years old and sat at a table by himself, coloring.

he had curly hair and a bowtie. blaine chuckled at how cute he looked.

kurt looked in his direction and smiled.

"is it strange that he looks just like you" kurt whispered. blaine smiled at him and they both walked over to the little boy.

"hey there" kurt said in a soft voice.

the little boy looked up and smiled widely.

"hello, I'm devon. what's your name?" he asked and extended a hand for blaine to shake. blaine smiled brightly and shook it lightly.

"I'm blaine and this is my husband kurt" blaine said.

"i like them names" he said mostly to himself.

"thank you, i like yours" kurt said.

"so do i" devon giggled.

"hey, you're wearing one like me" devon giggled, pointing to his bow tie.

"i am indeed" blaine said, looking down at his own bowtie.

"i love my bowties, but some of the kids laugh at me" devon pouted. kurt looked at blaine, devon was being bullied for wearing different clothes just like kurt was when he was little.

"blaine loves bowties, he's obsessed" kurt joked.

devon giggled again as blaine blushed.

* * *

kurt and blaine spent at least another forty minutes talking to devon about everything and anything.

"devon, we have to go now" blaine said. devon pouted slightly but forced a smile.

"k, i liked meeting you" he said. he extended his arms for a hug from kurt which kurt accepted.

"bye little man" blaine said and ran a hand through devon's curls. devon smiled at his nickname and waved.

they left the room, shutting the door behind them and went to find the woman that led them there.

"how was it?" she smiled warmly.

"amazing, devon's an absolute angel" kurt said.

"are you planning on seeing him again?" she asked.

"we'd love to, but only if he wants" blaine said.

"shall i go ask him for you?" she asked, clearly happy for devon that he had possibly found potential parents.

blaine nodded and smiled.

she came back two minutes later holding hands with devon. his face lit up when he saw kurt and blaine.

"kurt and blaine would like to know if they can see you sometime?" she knelt down to be at his eye level. he looked shocked for a second. he turned his head to look at blaine, then to kurt.

"you want to spend time with _me_?" he asked, pointing to his chest.

"we do" kurt and blaine said in unison. devon giggled and ran over to blaine, wrapping his little arms around his legs.

* * *

"would you like some coffee?" blaine asked when they walked through the door.

"sure" kurt smiled.

blaine smiled at Santana, who was sitting on the couch, as he walked to the kitchen.

"where have you two ponies been?" she asked.

"the adoption centre" kurt smiled as he sat next to her.

this immediately caught her attention.

"aw guys that's amazing" she smiled.

blaine rooted through the fridge and sighed.

"we have no milk, i'm just going to the shop" blaine said, kissing kurt's cheek on the way to the door.

"can you grab me some conditioner, i'm all out" Santana said.

"sure" blaine said and exited the apartment.

"so how was it" Santana said.

"it was pretty good. there was this one little boy, devon, who was just perfect. we're going to see him again next weel" kurt rambled. Santana smiled at how in love kurt sounded when he spoke about devon.

Blaine's phone buzzed on the side of the couch and kurt looked at it.

"blaine never forgets his phone" kurt said. he decided to ignore it but two minutes later it buzzed again.

kurt left it but it kept buzzing and buzzing. so on the 11th buzz he decided to read the texts.

"who's Sebastian?" kurt asked.

"blaine said he was a friend from Dalton" Santana said.

"i don't remember anyone called Sebastian" kurt said.

Santana remembered what she had seen earlier on in the week.

"why would blaine lie?" she asked.

kurt never answered her question, he was too busy reading through the masses and masses of texts.

"kurt, are you ok? you're really _really _pale" she said.

"i think... i think he's cheating on me" kurt said, still reading the messages.

"kurt don't say that" she said.

"why? why would he lie if he wasn't cheating?" kurt said.

"i..i don't know" Santana whispered.

"but kurt, think about it. this is blaine we're talking about. you're married and just half an hour ago you two were looking to adopt a kid. why would he be doing all that if he was cheating?" Santana said.

kurt handed her the phone.

"read them and tell me they're just friendly messages" kurt said.

Santana read the messages and she decided that kurt was just being paranoid.

"kurt, this Sebastian guy _does _seem dodgy and he is _obviously _flirting with blaine, but Blaine's messages are completely neutral" Santana said.

the door opened again and blaine entered.

"hey guys" he smiled.

Santana hid his phone quickly as he chucked a bottle of conditioner into her hands.

"cheers buddy" she said sarcastically, ruffling his hair.

blaine kissed kurt's cheek again as he passed him and started to make two cups of coffee.

"are you ok? you seem off" blaine said.

"who's Sebastian?" kurt asked.

blaine froze ever so slightly.

"have you been going through my phone?" blaine asked as he turned around.

"well it just kept buzzing and buzzing because Sebastian _really _wants to meet up and '_talk_'" kurt said, making air quotations.

"so you went through my phone?" blaine asked, getting annoyed.

"yer i did. why? have something to hide?" kurt said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"don't start, kurt" blaine said, sighing.

"why did you tell Santana he was a friend from Dalton?" kurt said, his voice raising.

"why does it matter?" blaine said, his voice also raising.

"because you obviously wouldn't lie if you weren't cheating" kurt shouted.

"oh so now you think i'm cheating on you?" blaine shouted.

"yes i do, over wise you wouldn't get so defensive"

"maybe i'm getting defensive because you always make assumptions. anyway, it's not like you haven't ever cheated on me is it?" blaine shouted.

"so you admit you're cheating?"

"no, i'm not! kurt i married you for fuck sake. i want to have a family with you!"

"so why did you lie?"

"because i knew this would happen!" blaine continued to shout.

blaine sighed loudly, grabbed his coat and went to the door.

"where are you going?" kurt asked, the shouting match still continuing.

"out! somewhere I'm not going to get accused of adultery when i have done _nothing _wrong" blaine shouted back.

"say hi to Sebastian for me, won't you?" kurt shouted.

"why can't you just trust me?" blaine almost screamed.

the door opened behind blaine and Rachel entered.

"what's with all the noise?" she asked. blaine turned around, tears in his eyes, and stormed out the door.

kurt sighed as tears escaped his eyes.

"i'm off to bed" he sobbed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **please don't hate me, the next chapter will be better.


	26. Chapter 26

kurt's eyes opened slowly, they stung from all the crying. it was dark outside so it must have been late. blaine wasn't in the bed next to him.

great. he thought.

he could've smacked himself by how much of an idiot he had been.

he climbed out of bed and grabbed one of his too-big jumpers. he glanced in the mirror on his way to the living room.

his hair was messy and his eyes were red, he didn't look like himself.

he turned on the living room light and there was a groan from the couch. kurt jumped slightly until he realized it was just blaine. blaine rubbed his eyes due to the bright light.

"sorry" kurt whispered.

"s'okay" blaine said. he sat up properly and patted the space next to him.

kurt slowly made his way across the room and sat down cross legged on the couch.

"I'm sorry about last night" kurt whispered. blaine sighed.

"don't be, it's my fault" blaine said.

"I'm such an idiot" kurt mumbled.

"you're my idiot" blaine joked, nudging his arm. kurt smiled.

"i love you"

"i love you more" blaine said. kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's and pushed him back with more force than necessary.

* * *

the next couple of weeks went by in a blur. kurt and blaine had forgotten about the argument and had seen devon four times already.

blaine was staying late at N.Y.A.D.A and kurt, Rachel, Santana, finn and brooklynn were decorating the flat for Blaine's birthday. for some reason blaine hadn't actually remembered his birthday and was confused when kurt made him breakfast in bed.

"come on guys, blaine will be here soon" finn said.

"i'm almost done with the cake" kurt called from the kitchen. brooklynn was helping Rachel tie some balloons to the ceiling.

"should you be standing up there when you're pregnant?" Santana asked.

"I'm only a few weeks along, san" Rachel said.

"yer but you don't want to fall and damage my baby" finn smiled and helped her jump down. kurt smiled at the couple as he came in to the living room.

"when do you think you'll start showing?" Santana asked.

Rachel pouted a little.

"hopefully _never . _but, i don't know. maybe two months?"

"how's devon?" Santana asked kurt. kurt blushed slightly as finn, Rachel and brooklynn looked at him in confusion.

"who's devon?" brooklynn asked.

"erm he's just, erm" kurt said, not sure how to get the words out.

Santana rolled her eyes and finished his sentence.

"he's a little boy that kurt and blaine are planning to adopt. they've already been to see him six times" Santana said.

"aw kurt that's amazing!"

"but blaine can't even look after a fish" brooklynn said. finn chuckled.

"he's actually really good with kids" kurt said.

the front door clicked open and everyone rushed to stand in a line. blaine rounded the corner.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE!" every one chorused. blaine smiled at everyone and looked around the room.

"aw thanks you guys" he dropped his nag down on to the couch and half hugged kurt, kissing his cheek.

"happy birthday little bro" brooklynn said and fist bumped blaine.

"happy birthday blainey" Rachel said dramatically, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"happy birthday, Anderson" Santana said.

finn smiled and gave blaine a manly hug.

"presents!" Rachel said. kurt giggled and wrapped am arm around Blaine's waist.

"you guys, you didn't have to do all of this" blaine said.

"yes we do. you're family and it's your twentieth birthday" finn defended. blaine smiled at finn's words.

"britt was gonna come but she couldn't catch a flight. plus, tickets from Europe to new York are pretty pricy" Santana said and handed blaine a card. he kissed her cheek and said thanks.

he opened up the large card and an envelope fell out onto the floor. he picked it up but read the card before reading the envelope.

* * *

_"to my sunshine twin**,(-Brittany's hand writing)**my beautiful and amazing husband**,(-kurt's hand writing),** my best friend and room mate**(-Santana's hand writing),** my kind of brother-in law**(-finn's handwriting)** My, future-almost-kind of-brother-in-law**(-Rachel's handwriting)** and my awesome little brother**(-Brooklynn's handwriting)**_

_happy birthday baby!**(-****kurt's hand writing again)**_

_love from:_

_..._

* * *

everyone in glee club, every one he loved, his best friends and family, had signed the card.

"aw, guys this is amazing. thank you" blaine said. he turned around to place a soft kiss on kurt's lips.

"Open the envelope!" finn said excitedly.

blaine did as he was instructed. inside was a first class plane ticket to England.

"we all chipped in. you're staying with britt for a weekend" Rachel smiled. tears came to Blaine's eyes and he smiled.

"thank you, this is the best birthday ever. thank you so much" he said. kurt smiled and hugged his from behind.

"oh wait, there's something else" kurt left the room, only to come in seconds later.

"devon made you this" kurt smiled and handed blaine a piece of paper.

blaine unfolded it. there, on the paper was a crayon drawing of kurt, devon, and blaine. they were surrounded by millions of balloons.

"he remembered the bowtie's" kurt laughed, pointing to blaine and devon, who were both wearing matching bowties.

* * *

**Author's Notes: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**

**HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, IT MEANS A LOT :D**

**why was cap locks on? **

**oh well :)**


	27. Chapter 27

blaine woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. he blinked hastily before sighing and pushed himself out of bed. of course, kurt was already awake and sat at the kitchen table.

"why did you let me sleep in?" blaine mumbled.

kurt shrugged and smiled at his husband.

"shouldn't we be going to N.Y.A.D.A?" blaine asked. kurt chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"blaine baby, it's Saturday"

"oh" blaine said, although he looked completely confused.

"we have a meeting with devon's social worker today" kurt said. his smile grew even wider. blaine was suddenly wide awake and smiling just as wide as kurt.

"How could i forget? I'm going to get a shower" blaine ran in the direction of the bathroom, passing finn on the way.

"was with him?" finn mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eye.

"we're meeting with Devon's social worker to talk about the adoption" kurt said, his smile practically glowing.

* * *

After an hour and a half of talking, kurt and blaine were finally able to go see devon.

they walked down the corridor that they now knew so well, along side with devon's social worker, to the room full of kids.

devon was sat in the corner by himself as usual as the other kids ran around screaming.

the social worker gestured for kurt and blaine to go first. kurt knelt down next to devon and smiled at him when he looked up. devon's face was shining when he saw kurt beside him.

"hi kurt! hi blaine! I've missed you. did you miss me? 'cos i missed you. i already said that, silly me. did you hae a nice birthday, blaine? i made you a card. did kurt give you it? did you like it?" devon rambled, stumbling over his words in the process.

blaine chuckled and ruffled devon's curls.

"i loved it, thank you" blaine smiled.

devon smiled proudly.

he frowned ever so slightly when he saw a fairly old man stood behind blaine. he knew the man from somewhere, he had seen him before.

"hey squirt" the man said.

devon smiled again.

"do you want to come with us? we have some news for you" the social worker said. devon looked between kurt and blaine, who both looked slightly nervous, then back to the man. he nodded weakly.

the social worker smiled and gestured for all three to follow. a couple of children watched devon leave the room, wondering what was going on.

they followed the social worker to the end of the corridor and into the kitchen of the orphanage.

the social worker pulled a tin of treats down from on top of the fridge and placed them on the counter. devon climbed onto a chair and sat on the counter. the social worker pushed the tin over to him which he took gladly.

kurt glanced at blaine, both of them nervous about what was coming next.

"devon" devon looked curiously up at his social worker whilst nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I've been speaking to kurt and blaine, and they want to adopt you" he said slowly as to not shock devon too much.

"would you like that?" he asked when devon's expression didn't change.

devon finished him cookie and looked at kurt, then to blaine, and back to kurt.

"really?" he whispered. he looked close to tears.

"yes, but only if you want to" blaine said. the tears slowly slipped down devon's cheeks but he was smiling.

"of course you can't move in straight away, two weeks at the maximum" the social worker said. devon jumped down from the counter and wrapped his arms around kurt's waist.

"you're the best!" devon giggled.

* * *

Santana was looking up at the two boys with a slightly bored look on her face, Rachel was smiling and finn looked worried.

"dude, please tell me you're not pregnant" finn said. blaine looked at him in confusion but kurt was used to it

"no finn, I'm not pregnant" kurt said, shaking his head. finn sighed in relief and smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"finn, you do realise guys _can't _get pregnant" Santana said. finn looked at her in shock.

"really?"

Rachel just looked on and Santana just turned away, rolling her eyes, leaving finn to his thoughts.

"it's official! we're adopting devon" kurt said, the smile on his face lighting the room. Blaine's smile wasn't much different.

Santana was off the couch and into kurt's arms in a flash. Rachel was hugging blaine.

"guys this is amazing" finn said

"we also have some news" Rachel said. blaine looked at her, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"well we knew that you would be adopting soon, sooo..." Rachel drained on for effect.

"we got our own apartment" finn finished.

"finn finally got enough money and we've rented the apartment next door" Rachel said. kurt clapped and blaine 'awed'.

"this day just can't get any better" Santana smiled.

* * *

**Authors Notes: sorry i took so long to post this chapter, i know it isn't very long.**

**I'm going to be cheeky and ask you if can please, please, PLEASE send in some prompts. even if they're just simple ideas, please send them in.**

**i have no ideas left AT ALL! **

**thanks guys :)**


End file.
